Chains of Love
by MasterFranny
Summary: [TalaKai, BryanRei] They're in danger, without even knowing why or how... and someone is desperately trying to help them before it's too late. Will he succeed, or will he just complicate everything even more?
1. Prologue

**MasterFranny:** Don't hate me for what you will be reading in this chapter. Don't freak out, it's not so bad.

This wicked idea wasn't going to come out my head if not for Kammyh, which is also a writer in this site and devoted herself to TalaKai goodness. She listened to my babbling, gasped and freaked out at the right moments, and somehow forced me into writing this.

**_This is NOT going to be depressing!_** It's just the prologue; the rest is quite disturbing but not depressing, ok? Bear with me! –Sighs-

……………………………………………

**Rating**: M!

**Summary:** A stranger came. He has to save them before it's too late -just like it had been for him. But it isn't gonna be easy. Will be Tala/Kai.

**Warning:** YAOI inside. Flames will be used to work fireplace and not even looked at if about YAOI. Not just yaoi but disturbing scenes as well.

**Disclaimer**: If my name was Aoki Takao, then maybe but since it's not:-P

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**Chains of Love**

**PROLOGUE**

The building stood against the darkening sky almost threateningly, as if daring anyone to enter. Drops of rain started to fall from the sky, adding to the already sober mood the sight of the building caused.

Around, there wasn't any human structure that could be seen, only trees and trees for miles, wildness, nothingness; the perfect place to hide something.

The building was of an ugly murky greyish colour, and it may have once been a real imposing place, but now all that remained was a tall, scary rectangular structure, surrounded by a tall wire netting, with climbers growing onto it, some of them creeping in–between the bricks.

Inside, it was almost a maze of corridors and intricate alleys, with no lights. The corridors were empty and shadowed, and the silence was almost deafening. It looked like the place had been abandoned for along time, by the way it looked like –dirt in every corner, a disgusting stench of decomposition and litter, dust, a crumpled wall– but it was mere appearance.

Not even the filth and the dirt could hide the faint traces of human's passage –footprints on the floor were visible above the dust, together with abandoned objects that were not covered with grime as the rest was. Few evidence, but obvious if searched for.

Every few corners, up high in the ceiling, hidden by dirt and cobwebs, cameras were moving soundlessly, controlling the corridors incessantly.

Then, something broke the silence.

At first it was faint, the sound of footsteps through the corridors, coming from the distance but becoming more and more distinct, echoing clearly in the empty place.

It was almost a sinister noise, more so because someone was running fast, uncaring of the noise he made, uncaring of the developing sense of dread the building was filled with.

Soon another strange noise joined the first; it was unexpected and high–pitched, especially in such a place, just as it was startling and full of life, contrasting with the evident deathly aura.

A baby's cry.

A soft hush came to try and cover the baby's wails, with no much avail, as two figures appeared from behind a corner, both panting heavily; they were both covered with a dark, sticky substance, it could be easily recognized as blood. Some was old; most of it was fresh, still pouring out from small cuts and deep wounds, the coppery smell almost intoxicating.

Clothes and hoods were soaked with the substance, the crimson colour clashing terribly against the pale complexion of their skin, which was visible underneath the material.

The figure holding the baby was slightly limping behind, turning to look at the empty corridor at his back every few steps, as if afraid someone might appear. Even with the urgency, he was holding the bundle of sheets with the baby inside with as much care as he could. The other figure mimicked his continuous turning, making it clear enough they were both afraid of being followed.

Deeply afraid, eyes filled with despair. Urgency, pain.

Running fast, escaping from…

The taller shape, the one leading the way, tightened his grip on the other's arm, eyes darting around from under the hood to stare at the surroundings almost in panic, searching for a way out of this maze. The corridors were all alike, all dark and empty, but there was a way out, as they had planned on using it in the first place.

The hood concealing the figure's face slowly fell over his shoulders, revealing wide, clear azure bloodshot eyes; one of them was dull and glazed over, unmoving and clouded, with a trace of blood right underneath it –one of the blows he received hit a nerve and caused the blindness. He doubted that, even assuming they managed to get out, he would be able to see with it ever again.

A trail of blood was slowly pouring out of a corner of his mouth, but he seemed not to realize it as he urged his mate to a faster pace; he knew the one behind him was in much pain as he was, but none of them could stop.

They would not stop, for their determination was too strong even if their bodies were not anymore. Life was at stake, and not only theirs.

They had to keep going until they had the baby secure.

The other shape was staggering behind, his consciousness wavering as his sight sliding in and out of focus, weariness clear on his face as he tried with all his remaining strength to keep up with the fast pace of the older red haired teen.

In his arms, wrapped securely in a warm blanket, a little baby, not older than five months, was crying with all his breath, tears streaking down his cheeks, flushed for the strain. The salty tears were mixing with the droplets of blood falling from the teen's face above him, who was trying desperately to calm him down.

"(Sssh…)" the teen whispered, forcing a warm tone and a weak smile despite the pain he was in, "(don't cry, little one… you're gonna be fine…)"

The hood on the figure's face fell back on his shoulders when he faltered the next step, a searing pain flaring through his left leg, his lips pressing together to stifle a cry of pain that was about to come out; two toned blue hair fell messily on his face, sticky with blood and sweat that were now trickling down his brow.

His whole body was in sheer pain, he felt like he was going to collapse anytime now, but he nonetheless willed his tired legs to keep on moving, not allowing himself to fall into oblivious –not now, not _yet_, not until the baby was safe…

Step after step, he continued running.

Red eyes, as red as the blood covering them all, turned to look at the person running in front of him, the fierce pools warming up with burning emotions, knowing he was there, he was safe, and he was still with him.

Azure eyes spun to look at him, and met with red. For a split moment, as crimson stared at azure, the pain was forgotten, the desolation, the grief, the despair, all was gone, and all that was left was the pure love the two of them shared.

Both knew they were meant to live only because of the other.

Only _with_ the other.

The moment was broken too soon as their footsteps and the heartbreaking voice of the baby were not anymore the only noises that could be heard.

Sounds behind them, voices screaming in hatred and rage, coming faintly to them, more footsteps as the guards were drawing near each second.

Searching for them.

Hunting them.

They had been so near escaping, but all the same, too far away from salvation… how could be life now, even if they managed to save themselves from this?

The guards were coming near, both the panicking teens could hear it, but even if they tried, none could quicken up their pace more than they were already. They reached their limits.

The crimson eyed teen felt despair slowly creep him from the inside. What could he do? There was no hope left for them…

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he doubled over and collapsed on his knees, coughing hard through clenched teeth, blood seeping through them and rolling down his chin. He was aware of his internal bleeding –he would not last much more now.

Pain filled crimson eyes returned to the bundle cuddled in his arms, a different kind of pain flaring in his chest at the sight of the distressed infant pulling his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it as if his life depended on it, calming himself down.

Time was running short.

There was no chance for him, even if he succeeded in escaping, he was going to die, either for the internal bleeding or for the loss of blood; he could feel his life being slowly drained away from him.

But… he had to save the baby. And…

"(Kai!)" The red head was at his side in a flash as he let go completely, slumping on the hard floor, the baby still held close to his chest. "(Don't give up Kai! We're almost there… look, the secret passage is around the corner… Bryan and Rei are there waiting for us!)"

His voice was just as desperate as he was feeling now.

Kai slowly shook his head, feeling dizzy and cold, and stared up at the azure eyes he loved so much. He couldn't force himself to look away, entranced by the warmth and the worry reflected in the icy orbs. Memorizing for the last the last time every curve, every detail of his love, the meaning of his life, his hope, and his happiness.

He wouldn't reach the door. His left leg was as good as paralyzed and the coldness was reaching every part of his body; he knew the baby was surely colder than he was now.

"(I can't, Tala,)" he whispered. His voice echoed with resignation. "(And you know it. I can't… I can't feel my legs anymore, and it's so cold…)" he couldn't suppress a shudder to wrack his frame, but he continued, a small, sad smile that didn't reach his eyes gracing his frozen bloody lips. He knew what was to come. "(I won't make it, Tala)".

He had to say it aloud. There was no time to lose, and the baby needed to disappear. Now.

Tala's eyes widened as he grabbed one of Kai's trembling hands, shaking his head in denial, panic on his face, "(No! Don't say that! Come on Kai! Please!)" The red haired teen shook his head gritting his teeth, pulling Kai by his arm, "(You can't seriously think to stay here!)"

Kai merely looked at him.

"(No, no, no, **no**!)" Tala kneeled down and tried against his rapidly disappearing strength to scoop Kai up in his arms, but the slate haired stopped him, eyes filled with sadness.

"(We both know you have no energy left to do this, Tala…)" he whispered quietly. "(You'll end up hurting yourself, and I can't allow that)".

Kai let out a shuddering sigh and again his eyes returned to the baby in his arms, who despite the situation he was caught in-between, and unaware of the pain the two were in, was now dozing off.

Unaware of what Kai was going to do.

"(Take him)" he said, his voice low but determined. "(Take him and run away, out of here, safe)" and Kai looked up at Tala, eyes burning with despair, urging him to understand.

"(I won't! I won't let you here whilst I run away to safety! Don't even ask me something like this, Kai!)" Tala was on the verge of crying now, eyes burning with determination, for once ignoring the pain, the weariness and the blood, staring at his love, a dull ache throbbing in his chest, where his heart was.

"(Tala, you have to save him… you have to do this for him! Take him away! Save him!)" Kai stared hard at his lover's eyes, forcing all his remaining strength not to lose his consciousness. This was important. "(Do that for him, Tala. Do that for _me_)".

Tala and Kai stared at each other for a moment, the pain and the present forgotten as they shared something deep within them, the azure of the ice clashing against the crimson of the fire, the situation becoming more desperate each second passing by as the voices started to get near.

Time was out. It was a matter of minutes before they were found.

"(Kai…)" Tala started, but was silenced by Kai's trembling fingers on his lips.

"(Just go,)" Kai leaned with difficulty over the baby, moving away the blanket to place a kiss on the small forehead, a single tear finding its way towards the sleeping beauty's face. "(I love you, little one,)" he breathed softly, before handing him to Tala, who took him with shaking hands and hugged him closely to his chest, biting back a sob in order to lean down and kiss his love on the lips, intensely and passionately. "(I love you as well, my Tala,)" Kai added.

"(I… I love you too, Kai)".

Tala stood up again, shakily, tears blinding his vision as he stumbled away from the fallen form of his Phoenix, who looked in resignation and pain as the red head disappeared behind the corner. For a second he stood still, silently crying, his whole form trembling from suppressed sobs. Then he lifted one hand and wiped away the tears, and willing the darkness away he stood up again, unsteady on his feet, ignoring the pain. His strong will was still with him.

He lifted his head up, defiantly, blocking away the pain, the sorrow, the grief and the regret, waiting his end tall and proud.

He would never let them the satisfaction of seeing him on his knees, as if begging for mercy, bending down in front of them. He wasn't going to go down without a fight, even if his strength would not allow him any struggle.

……………………………………………

Tala knew his energy would sustain him for nothing more than a few minutes now; it was already fading, and he couldn't think straight. But… he had to save the baby. He couldn't let them take him away; he knew what they would be doing to him.

Lifting a trembling hand he pushed on the wall where he knew the secret passage was, and the door slowly opened, fresh air hitting his face, the cold of the night enveloping him like a comfortable blanket, the sweet smell of rain flooding his senses.

Though he cared nothing at all.

It was a beautiful night, the rain stopped falling some time before, and now the clouds were slowly being pushed away by the breeze. Stars were shining up above on the dark blue, so many stars, so bright it was breathtaking; he wind was making the trees dance at its rhythm.

A nice night, just like the one Tala and Kai passed together, in each other's arms, only a few days before, but it looked so far away now. Nothing would ever go back the way it was before, it was too late.

They had to accept that…

The beauty of the landscape was all around him, surrounding him, welcoming him with its peacefulness, almost mocking him because of its calm contrasting with the awful Hell that was inside the structure.

Azure eyes did not see any of it. They were searching frantically around, for the car, Bryan's car, that was somewhere around, waiting. There had to be Bryan and Rei there, with…

There it was, the car.

When the baby had been captured again, Rei and Bryan had offered to go as well to rescue him, and were left waiting in the car for Tala and Kai to come back. Only that it took them more time than they believed it would, not to mention they had been discovered, and punished.

But now, nothing mattered anymore.

The car was a brown, resistant one, Bryan bought it when he realized he would never own a motorbike –Rei would never allow him to ride one, much less to _have_ one.

As soon as his eyes set on the car, he forced his tired body to run, more stumbling than effectively running; Bryan was in the driver's seat, smoking –he seemed calm but on a closer look one could see his hands were trembling slightly and his eyes held a haunted look. Rei was in the front seat next to the lilac haired blader, and he was clutching his shirt in worry.

Making a small noise that alerted the two bladers, Tala continued stumbling towards the two, who turned to him in a flash.

Two pair of eyes widened, two faces paled at the sight of the Russian blader with ragged clothes, dried blood and fresh one, tear stained face, and a blanket in his arms as he faltered in his pace, and Rei opened the door to rush to him.

He was stopped by Tala's heavy weight leaning against it for support, as he tried to take a shuddering breath, the cold air making his lungs ache.

All of him ached, his heart in the first place.

"Tala! Oh, my God! What happened! Where… where is Kai!" Rei's voice faltered but Tala's eyes flashed with determination as he pointed with his head at the hidden door.

"I am going back in," he rasped, eyes glazed over.

Bryan snapped out of his shock and opened his door, "we are coming as well, Tala! We have to save Kai!"

One more time Tala intervened, stopping him with a shaking raised hand and a glance. It wasn't even necessary to glare at him. Bryan could understand with a mere glance.

The lilac haired teen and Rei stared at his battered form, eyes trailing over the deep wounds, the blood, the shattered expression in his eyes, then with more shock as Tala handed the baby to Rei, after having placed a warm, lovely kiss on the little boy's forehead. His orbs shone with so much despair and sadness that the Chinese blader felt his heart break, refusing to take the boy.

"You will take him away, you will save him," the red headed Wolf coughed roughly, covering his mouth with his right hand, the kid safely placed against his chest as his body was rocked by trembles. Rei paled even more when blood seeped through Tala's fingers. There was so much already on him that it was a miracle he was still standing. "Don't speak. They will come after you and they will be here in no time, they will get him and I can't allow this! Go, save him… please".

Tala started crying again, gritting his teeth to stop the despair from taking the control of him, "I can't save Kai, and I can't save myself, but… I can save him," he smiled at the baby, and then stared up again at the two.

"I can't live without him" this time, he wasn't speaking about the baby. "You understand, right? I won't let him die alone".

It hurt. He had to leave his love inside that place, knowing he couldn't save him, and he was now saying goodbye forever to his other reason of life.

Rei's amber eyes filled with tears that soon started to flow on his cheeks, while Bryan just stood sat there, speechless. Both Russians stared at each other for a long moment, then the lilac haired one broke the gaze and looked away.

"I am going back to Kai, we will try to slow them so you can escape," Tala smiled when Rei took the baby from his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, guys. I… I wish it could have been different…"

Tala dried his tears with a red stained hand, but as he turned his back to his friends, walking towards the hellhole he came from, he couldn't stop more tears to fall.

"Tala!" he didn't stop but he was listening. "I can't ask you not to go but…" Bryan's voice faded in what sounded suspiciously like a sob, before continuing, "Tala!"

"Take care of our little one," he whispered, loud enough to be heard, before shutting the door close behind his back.

……………………………………………

Short, strained gasps could be heard as he fought against the pain in his throat. He was in pain but now, at least he knew they were safe.

He heard the voices; they found the traces of their passage and were coming. He knew what he had to do; he had to keep them busy so the others would be able to leave undisturbed.

Using the wall as support, Kai dragged his numb body through the corridor, placing as much space between himself and the secret door, his hand tightening against his broken arm in a vain attempt to block away the pain, tears filling his eyes once again.

Seconds left. Mere seconds.

He hoped with all his heart Tala and the baby were safe, away from here. Heh, he was already missing them –how selfish.

"(Kai…)"

He turned sharply, staring stunned as Tala limped back to him. The red head encircled Kai's hips with his right arm, supporting Kai's weight against his body as much as Kai himself was supporting him, staring deeply into his lover's eyes with love.

How soft the Wolf's voice sounded, how loving, how serene, all the same filled with despair. If he hadn't been able to feel the body pressed against his own, breath mixing with breath, the Phoenix would have thought he was a ghost, or a mirage of his tired mind.

"(Why did you come back?)" Kai chocked down a sob.

Why! He had to be safe, away from… him…

Tala didn't reply, but let a smile reach his lips, as if daring Kai to send him back away, then he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on the other's lips.

None of them was enough strong to do something more than brushing their lips together, tenderly, warmly, sweetly, lovingly. No words were required, no explanations, no nothing…

They were together. It was enough.

"(With you, forever…)" the red headed blader admired the slate haired teen's beauty, leaning over him, "(until the end, Kai)".

Lost in the embrace, blue bangs hiding his eyes, the Phoenix lifted his arms slowly, circling Tala's neck with care, parting his lips so Tala could kiss him better, tongues caressing each other with passion that couldn't be tamed, couldn't be suppressed. Couldn't die.

Situation forgotten, danger forgotten, all but themselves, oblivious to the pain, to the sufferance, to the sorrow, they were ready to face their fate.

"(I love you, Tala,)" Kai breathed, bloody tears streaking his already dirtied face. More blood, just more blood.

"(I love you too, my beautiful Kai…)" was the red head's reply, tears in his eyes as well.

And so they stood, in each other's arms; a dozen guards appeared from behind the corner, guns pointed at them, ready to fire.

They were not aware of the men surrounding them, shouting and screaming obscenities, they were not aware of the sadistic and sick smirks addressed at them by the men Voltaire hired to kill them; they were aware of nothing but each other's presence, and that was enough.

Until the end, sharing a deep love and a deep passion.

Nothing could touch them, as they shared their last moments together, before the end came, before death claimed them, before darkness approached. But at least, they were together, and feared nothing because, they could never be separated.

Not even in death.

BANG

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** end of the prologue. If you want more, then review!

This is _not_ going to be depressing. This is _not_ going to be AU. _Nor_ a Mpregnancy fic.

Plainly my sick mind working its way to you.

**PS** I hope no one lost interest!


	2. Seducing Kai

**MasterFranny:** well, I promised no Mpreg, no deathfic and no depression. You'll soon see what I mean and what the prologue was all about. I am sorry if many of you were sad about the last chapter... I myself was. I have also to add I wasn't so prone to put this fic up, because it's pretty shocking what happens from now on, plus you may not like it. I have the fic sort of planned but a few twists would be ok... just have a go at it.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: M!

**Summary:** A stranger came. He has to save them before it's too late -just like it had been for him. But it isn't gonna be easy. Will be Tala/Kai.

**Warning:** YAOI inside. Flames will be used to work fireplace and not even looked at if about YAOI. Not just yaoi but disturbing scenes as well.

**Disclaimer**: If my name was Aoki Takao, then maybe but since it's not:-P I don't own the songs played at the disco neither.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

/dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories/

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 01: Seducing Kai**

Chaotic.

There was no better word to explain what that place was.

It **was** chaotic.

People running, screaming, laughing, dancing or drinking -or as disturbing as this can sound, it all together- under tiles light that flashed from red to violet, to blue, to green, to yellow and to red again, giving the people dancing, people with no faces, no names, crowding all around until they could be distinguished no more, an ethereal glow as they moved, and danced at the addictive and alluring beat.

Many wore piercings, many others were tattooed on some uncovered part of their bodies -and surely enough many others were tattooed where no one could see- many wore leather clothing and almost all of them looked like they were enjoying themselves greatly.

It was a pub disco, nothing too dirty in both meanings, but still something not suitable for under nineteen, twenty of age... let's just ignore the many younger teens scattered around, please.

It was a big place, one of the most famous and known discos of the city, and you had to be cool to be allowed in. In the early morning you could go and dance at old music, in the afternoon they let out various type of music, and in the late evening until the morning after, they used to play pop, disco -in the week ends- rock and such. Right now, 'Somewhere I Belong' from Linkin Park was playing at top volume.

There was a first counter with at least fifteen females and males serving drinks to people, with shakers to mix various alcoholic beverages expertly, and at its right where the pub opened into a circular space, there was the dancing floor, the place where people ended up, willingly or not.

It was in the middle, surrounded by seats that somehow were separated from it by vases of exotic flowers and plants and by little walls of stone. At the counter there were at least thirty people, and no one of them looked older than twenty-four, twenty-five. The counter seemed to go on forever, curving where the wall did an angle, with hundreds of red satin seats before it.

On the opposite part of the disco there was a large and long corridor that showed stairs that led to the first floor, where in different rooms -filled with people- other kind of music were played during the night; down the same corridor, passing before the W.C. and a closed door, there was a short ante-room, separated from the other lounges by a sort of curtain of silk look-alike, that lead to a quiet little room with half dimmed lights.

Inside there were a few loveseats and armchairs, where the ones tired of dancing could go to sit and rest a little, to chat with others, or to have some time for themselves and their lovers. Right now it was empty, but this was expected, it was still early.

Just before the corridor there was another counter, and since it was a little far away from the main dancing floor, it was emptier than the other one. A man on his early twenties, a really good looking one, was serving drinks to the few standing there.

The counter near the dancing floor was on the other side quite populated, so the crowd surrounding the rest of the disco was quite enough to give them privacy because of the chaos and the music.

A lilac haired teen, smirk always present on his lips, huge glass of vodka in hand -from which he took a sip every now and then with as much coolness as he could muster- stood casually leant on the wall near the dancing floor, staring with complete satisfaction at his surroundings, especially towards the bar, checking once a while if his targets were still in sight.

He was dressed with a silverish sleeveless top with dark violet strands so tight it was leaving little space to imagination, his sculptured abs outlined under the thin fabric. A dark belt with steely studs held up a pair of baggy black pants that looked like smooth silk, a chain hanging from it down to the left pocket, where the teen's hand was placed; on his left arm just below the shoulder stood clear a scary looking tattoo.

The lilac haired teen was very proud of his tattoo, even if he was forced to hide it all the time -or else he would shock people to death. He had the idea to tattoo himself with a falcon dawning on a tiger but then, it would be way too obvious and his intentions would be clear to anyone to know -he wouldn't risk this. So he settled down with a something harsh, and he found the idea of a skull with a sword inside its top really appealing.

The only one to know was Spencer, and this was because he caught him whilst he was being tattooed...

Ok, now Tala and Kai also knew, but this was acceptable. They weren't gonna complain, not at all -or else he would threaten both...

Cool black and red shoes and black leather necklace completed his appearance, having him resemble a sophisticated rich teen that was enjoying his night out.

Clear lilac pupils trailed over some guy's ass once then turned to the drink once again.

It couldn't be better.

Next to him stood a similar young man, with dirty blonde hair, who was dressed with green sleeveless shirt and metal chains at his wrists and neck; dark green pants loose at the belt, brown shoes and a silver belt completed the attire.

Eyebrow elegantly raised at the crowd, Spencer stared, enjoying the music just as much as he enjoyed this trip to the disco. Too much time passed ever since their last fling, he'd missed this. His clear eyes were darting around, watching the people dancing, but he would never join them -he would never admit to anyone he liked to dance, much less he was capable to.

Once he _did_ dance, but he attracted too much attention for his own liking so he decided he would reduce his dancing time almost to nothing.

The lilac haired teen finally sipped the last bit of his vodka and turned straight away towards the waitress, asking for another while Spencer shook his head in disbelief. This was Bryan's third drink ever since they entered the place, and this had been half an hour before!

"(Bless places like this,)" Bryan commented lifting his refilled glass with a solemn expression. "(I will make sure that in the end Kai and Tala will develop some social skills!)"

"(Look who's speaking,)" Spencer mumbled under his breath, and luckily Bryan didn't catch his remark.

"(What about some vodka? It's not as good as our Russian one is, but...)" Bryan offered the glass, which Spencer politely rejected, "(I don't drink,)" he reminded his friend.

"(Oh, yes, that,)" Bryan smirked, "(what a shame, don't you think?)"

Spencer decided to stay silent. He remembered too well the circumstances that forced him to stop drinking, and he was grateful it never happened again...

Bryan smirked some more, "(I am sure they _will_ work out! Let's have some fun now that we are in Japan!)"

Spencer looked with some kind of shock -mixed with cockiness, but just barely visible- at his mate before rolling his eyes and turned to the farthest wall, the one on the other end of the room.

A figure stood there, his hands too holding a glass of vodka, whilst azure icy eyes stared in disgust and mistrust at the surrounding people.

Tala? Social skills?

It just amazed him, how things worked out in the end.

Right after the tournament against BEGA and the Justice Five, all the teams split up again, finally freed from Boris' presence forever. Brooklyn, who Spencer thought was ready for some good group therapy, indeed turned out to be a really nice guy, and he was taken care of from Garland, the one obsessed by martial arts. The orange headed freak couldn't be any nicer than he was already, and even Kai had to admit he wasn't _this _bad after all.

As for the Demolition Boys, aka Blitzkrieg Boys, aka NeoBorg -they really _had_ to stop changing names- they went back to Russia once more, where Ian was waiting for them. The lil' guy almost killed them the moment they stepped out the airplane, complaining about how much he missed them, and how much he wanted to trucidate them since they left him in Russia whilst they enjoyed themselves with the awesome battles.

Yes, _enjoyed_.

Hm.

Anyway, two weeks later, Tala convinced them to go back to Japan. It was obvious for all of them -well, with the exception of poor Ian maybe- why he wanted to... there was someone there he wanted to 'woo', for lack of better words... and it was a certain someone with slate hair and crimson eyes.

Not that he said this aloud... but it was clear to Bryan and Spencer that Tala felt for Kai something more than simple friendship. It was just that he showed his attraction is unusual ways. When around Kai, Tala acted like the big fool he was, bragging about himself and such, all cocky and ego inflated.

Maybe it was because, in all his life, Tala never ever loved someone. He could feel care, just what he shared with his team, but never love. That was why he did not know how to act around Kai.

For someone who lived in the Abbey most of his life, the red haired blader was a very active guy, and every time he could escape Boris' attention to go outside and enjoy some spare time, he would. Pubs, discos, places in which he could get good music, alcohol, and some nice guys to stare at; before meeting with Kai again, his sex life was very active too -males only, he was not straight- but when the slate haired teen entered his life again, things changed.

Tala was completely in love with him, and swore he would have Kai love him back one day. Not that he wasn't serious. Tala loved Kai deeply, and this feeling developed from their childhood friendship, to their partnership during the Tournaments, until the events that took place during the BEGA tournament.

Tala would kill anyone who tried to hurt Kai.

Unfortunately, Kai wasn't exactly the smart one when speaking about love, or feelings in particular. He could be pretty dense, instead. Being forced to live in an Abbey for the first years of life then being turned under the control of a grandfather that cared only about power, and who carved young Kai's mind to concentrate only on tournaments and training, Kai was pretty oblivious about love matters. Bryan knew this without having asked it to him, Kai was still virgin -despite being eighteen. Bryan himself, Spencer and Tala lost their own in the early ages of puberty, while Ian... well, he was _still_ too young and dense.

Ahem, but still, Kai was yet to be _introduced_, and Tala flirtatious way was just aggravating things. Would he understand that? Oh, nooo. Never.

stopped going to discos during the time in which Kai was not around, maybe because he couldn't concentrate, but that did not mean he wouldn't have some good time here and there... he just stopped being social, and he never had been the type who liked to dance -the only thing he searched in discos and clubs -yes, he entered in them as well- were alcohol, company and music.

He did not like people, if this makes sense at all.

And yet, when Bryan proposed the old group to have some nice time all together, Tala was the first to accept, and even helped Bryan and Spencer to convince Kai to join, the slate haired teen being the hardest one to convince. He never went to a disco before, even if, with his looks and his attitude, he would be worshipped in any of them.

Just picture a hot guy, with no whatsoever knowledge of social life, being thrown inside a pub. He would be instantly in the middle of everyone's attention and lustful desires.

Spencer had to admit this disco wasn't bad, even if the ones he used to go in Russia were far better than this one.

Or maybe he was just too demanding... they had not to pay, because Hiwatari's owner was well known around and he got in for free... aaah, had they know this before...

Anyway, as he stared at Tala he felt a smirk play on his lips. Tala was acting like someone who got bitten in the ass, and this was all because of Kai.

Kai refused to move from the spot near the door of the pub ever since the first moment they stepped inside.

He said he felt slightly nauseated by the crowd, and he had no intention to go deep inside, only to be trapped without possibility to left -he would have the moment he saw where they were taking him, but Bryan made him promise to wait for them.

The blond haired blader wondered how Bryan could be so optimistic in thinking he could turn the cold, anti social and clueless Kai into a disco lover, when the said teen refused to even step near the dancing floor, but then again, maybe it was the vodka he downed.

Easy for him, he wasn't the one who was going to explain to Ian why they went out without him once back at Kai's. He wasn't the one who was going to explain Kai why they told him they were going to a bar when they instead took him into a disco.

Speaking about Kai, it was a while since he spotted him, and even if he was denied the sight of the entrance, he could easily tell he wasn't there anymore.

Oh, well, maybe Bryan was wrong, Kai would never become addicted with discos, and Tala would never stop acting like a big fool.

Staring at his companion, Spencer couldn't but sweatdrop seeing him order a fourth vodka.

At least it looked like Bryan was enjoying himself.

……………………………………………

The music was so loud he could hardly form thoughts in his mind, but he cared nothing.

He was in a very bad mood right now, and even if he tried to ease up he could not, not knowing his love was somewhere around there and he wasn't with him.

Being the way he was, Tala was divided between a lot of different urges. The first was to stop being such an asshole and start enjoying the night; the second was, fuck off with everything, and go find_ his_ Kai.

But the third, the stronger one, was to just stay there and continue give grumpy glares at every poor soul that would try to approach him.

He gulped down his fifth vodka with a grimace -it was fairly untasty compared to the ones he used to drink back in Russia- and motioned to the girl at the bar next to him to refill his glass once more. He cared nothing about ending up drunk, especially since he could tolerate a high level of alcohol in his blood.

He drank since he was eight, and he used to go around at night ever since thirteen.

Right now, remembering how happy he'd been when Bryan came to him saying he would take them all in a pub, he couldn't but grimace; if only Kai was a little bit more cooperative, but no, the slate haired angel wanted nothing to do with a disco!

Sipping his sixth glass of vodka Tala reflected for the first time in the night about Kai's reasons to stay outside the crowd of the disco. He ended up realizing Kai hated big crowds and he wasn't used to such environment.

'_Maybe I'd been too stupid, I could use the opportunity to stay with him alone...'_

To think he dressed up this way to have Kai finally realize he existed...

Looking down at his attire Tala wondered with himself once more what was so wrong about his outfit or himself that Kai still couldn't take the hint.

He was dressed in a mix of white and black, two of his favourite colours. He had a white turtle neck shirt that was a little tight, but not to the point of being uncomfortable, and it was almost transparent -but you still could not see anything underneath; then there was his black leather jacket, and black slightly tight pants, which ended where the black shoes started. He'd a white belt and a silver chain with a sort of cross at his neck -it was an orthodox cross. They sold it together with the shirt, and it was cool to see, so he decided to keep it.

His hairs hung a little lose, not too much -otherwise it would have seemed girlish- and he looked hot and sexy.

He _was_ hot and sexy, and he was hot and sexy because he wanted desperately to impress Kai. The slate haired teen acted as if he saw nothing, all the hints Tala gave him, all the things he tried to draw near to his beautiful angel, nothing worked.

Maybe Kai just didn't love him like Tala loved the Phoenix.

He couldn't just go and tell him, not even with all his cockiness, because if Kai didn't love him back, then it would end up ruining their friendship, and it would kill Tala to lose Kai forever.

Once or twice Tala wondered if Kai wasn't just clueless about the whole situation, or dense, but he soon evaded the thought -it couldn't be, obviously, Kai _had_ to know. He couldn't be a virgin, for God's sake. Not Kai, not with the body he was gifted with.

Looking at Spencer at the other side of the room Tala caught his stare, and finally made up his mind. He was going to enjoy himself, no matter what, he would start looking for Kai and would bring him into the dance floor, and would show him how to dance, and he would act like a good friend.

He knew that maybe Kai needed a little more time, and he would give it to him.

Smiling brightly he unstuck himself from the wall, downed in one go the rest of his vodka -which was half of the glass- and clearing his throat he moved towards the entrance, determined in finding his love and having the good time they both deserved.

With Kai it would not end with a night of passion, a one-night stand like with all the others. Kai was important to Tala, and the red head would make sure to protect and make happy his slate haired beauty.

Registering which song was being played, Tala let a smile appear on his lips. It was 'Rich Girl' by Gwen Stefani feat. Eve. A good song, it demanded you to dance.

He tried to reach for the entrance, but it was easier said then done -now that it was starting to get late more people were coming out to dance, not just on the dancing floor but also near the counter, and the people standing there to talk, yell, laugh, drink, kiss were blocking the way.

Music playing around him, asking him to join the dance, lights flickered, but Tala ignored it all, concentrating just on his task of retrieving Kai. While avoiding bumping into people -almost impossible- he finally caught a glimpse of the two toned hair, but the second he lifted his hand up to attract the Phoenix's attention, someone appeared from behind him, an elbow finding his way towards his ribs, and in a flash with a 'hooof!' he was on the floor, half trampled by many, many, many people.

"(K... Kai...)" he chocked out, lifting a trembling hand towards the general direction where he saw a glimpse of his love, as someone sprinkled a glass of something rather smelly over his head.

But there were just unknown people dancing around, and he was still stuck on the floor.

And... the thing under his hand was probably a chewed gum.

Damn it all.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Deep violet eyes blinked twice as they stared curiously around.

It was messy, it was chaotic, it was confusing, with music playing loudly -he did not recognize the song by the way, but this was expected- people dancing and messing around, multi coloured tiled lights on and off.

It was **great**. Damn great.

Ah, he could give up all his things for a night spent in a disco, drinking and fooling around... but he had duties to take care of...

... that reminded him, he wasn't supposed to be here, but outside waiting.

Yeah, he wasn't supposed to enter the disco, he was presupposed to stay outside and wait for his friend to show up.

He felt no guilt arising -he knew there wouldn't be, he was way too overbold to even feel that way about his usual doing, but still.

Gavriil would kill him, but thinking about it again, the dark haired teen was ten minutes late so...

'_Gavriil has to know what happens when he leaves me alone. Especially if Gavriil disposed us to meet before a disco'_.

The name of the beautiful teen standing in front of the entrance, looking with a sort of glint at the people around him, was Haru. He was very proud of his name, that meant 'spring', but it always looked to mild on him anyway.

Haru could be a name for someone calm, reserved and shy... instead he was the very opposite, and was proud of this.

Nothing could ever keep Haru from going into a pub if had the possibility, not even the short time they had before _it_ happened. It was just the way he was, and he did not regret it, because he completely liked it.

He knew this was his _mission_ and he knew it was dangerous; it was a matter of life and death, and they had to act fast if they hoped to get rid of the problems and return home... but it was Gavriil who was supposed to search for their targets, it was Gavriil the one who did researches and it was him who said, 'Haru, just leave it to me and meet me at the mail street near to the pharmacy at eleven o' clock'.

And again, it was Gavriil who was late -it was already three past eleven and he wasn't there, and no one could keep Haru outside a disco if he spotted one.

Obviously he could have waited some more, but... what could be better than waiting in a disco? The man at the entrance told him he was dressed ok and he let him go in.

The meaning of 'dressed ok' was clear to any and everyone. He wore a pale blue shirt with neckline, the colours flashing under the shining light as if catching it and loose blue pants with blue and black shoes, and his red long hair, that reached his back shoulders, graced his face giving him a seductive look. It did not look girlish on him, on the opposite, he was told he looked hot like this. A few strands of hair fell before his face, but he was used to them and did not brush them away.

A silver chain, so thin it looked like the thread of a cobweb, shining under the lights, was at his neck, attached to a little silver pendant shaped as a sword, not to mention the lizard shaped earring on his right earlobe.

Deep violet eyes that appeared as if hiding both mischief and cockiness stared around at the place once more, and decided it was maybe a little more chaotic than he would have liked -but he wasn't going to back off.

Looking at the quieter part of the rooms he decided he would go there and have a drink while waiting for Gavriil to show up -it would do no harm, besides this way he would punish the older teen for being this late. Just one, or two, alcoholic drinks would be enough.

Smirking he passed a huge group of young teens all staring down at something with interest, but he decided not to stop -he wanted a drink and he was going to have it, no matter what.

Finally succeeding in leaving behind the crowd and the chaos he sat down at the counter, grinning seductively at the young man who was serving a drink to a girl, and ordered a strawberry spiced vodka. He usually liked the plain one, but right now he longed for something sweeter.

Looking around, his eyes fell on a person who was slowly drawing near, slightly downcast, and could just stare in awe, mind blank.

There it was, the sweet taste he was asking for.

The said teen -he couldn't be older than eighteen- was a God in the body of a human being. First of all, he'd the _body_ of a God, with outlined abs, but not too much, not to look all muscles. Also he looked delicate, he moved as if he was dancing, as if he was floating on air instead of simply walking.

Breathtaking.

A blue shirt with a deep neckline let Haru see his uncovered neck and part of his collarbone, a really sexy appearance; equally blue pants hung loose on his frame, giving Haru the impression he was thin, but not skinny. On the right wrist of the apparition there was a silver bracelet, and he was wearing a silver earring shaped as a water drop.

The hair of the fallen angel were of two tones of blue, darker on the back, clearer on the front, with bangs hiding his eyes, and strands gracing his face.

Drop dead gorgeous.

Haru was to the point of drooling, and he only managed to close his mouth to prevent himself from doing so when the eyes of the teen pointed towards his direction, showing they were of a deep crimson colour, bright and burning with some kind of internal fire.

The teen must have realized he was staring, because a light blush appeared on his cheeks as he took a seat to the counter, asking the guy a vodka.

"Hey," the red haired teen leaned towards the slate haired beauty with a seductive smile, brushing away a few strands of hair that fell on his face.

The blush persisted on the teen's face as he looked behind himself in light confusion, then realizing it was him the red haired one was talking too, he cleared his throat.

"I'll pay for your drink, hot guy," Haru let a smirk grace his lips, conscious of his own attractiveness, and took his own vodka, eyes not leaving the form of the god at his side.

Said god blushed a bit more and shaking his head he took a sip of his vodka -plain and icy- trying to avoid looking at the red haired teen. But Haru wasn't going to let go this easily.

"How come you are here and not up there, dancing and showing up your hot body?" he asked, amusement hiding the seriousness of the question.

The teen choked on the vodka and coughed lightly, before looking in uneasiness at Haru with wide eyes, "I..." deciding to ignore the last part of the question, he continued a little more steady, "it's the first time I come here and I... don't like that place too much".

Haru was kinda surprised but hid it well and continued, drawing nearer the other teen, whose blush seemed to deepen.­

"It's a little too chaotic for me, too, I usually like places like this, but I am used to have a lot less mess than here," he replied, seeing the other tensing up at his proximity but he merely took another sip, "but don't think I am one of those freaky people who live for dancing and creating havoc... even if I'm fond of discos, I love quieter things just as much..."

The other teen looked at him and appeared to have relaxed, if only a bit, but he was still tense. He really didn't like the crowd and the people, maybe he felt he was suffocating and needed air.

Haru had to repress the urge to give the teen air in the only way he could -by kissing those entrancing lips. He had to bit his lip to stop himself, and wondered it the teen would have accepted an 'offer' of this kind from him. Nothing bad into trying.

"Oh, maybe you would like to go somewhere, I dunno, quieter?" he pointed towards what he knew was the way to the priveé, there was one in every good pub, or disco; there he could get to know the god of beauty some more... He could see little with the light flashing, but Haru knew there would be a little concealed room, where the armchairs and loveseats could be a perfect place to stay. "You surely look like you can't stand anymore the noise".

What his smirk and tone of voice intended to hint lost itself inside the teen's angelic face -he looked like he'd suggested the most intelligent thing of the world. But in his eyes there was nothing else, no trace he understood the underline meaning.

Just plain innocence, Haru was good in reading expressions...

Haru wondered, if this was the first time he entered in a disco, if the teen was still...

Couldn't be, he was too damn hot to still be...

"I really tried to enjoy this place, but I can't, I am used to stay in quiet places and I don't like that much crowd," the slate haired teen admitted as he and Haru evaded as much as they could the crowd, and entered the corridor and the ante room, finally passing through the transparent curtain and reaching the priveé. "I am not used to speak with complete strangers like that, neither, nor to end up this... close..."

But it was clear he was feeling better now that the music and the crowd were left behind.

Haru's eyes lit up, so it _was_ indeed true, the guy still was...

"Were you in need of some quiet as well?" the teen asked sitting down, brushing away his blue hair from the face, unconsciously looking sexy and hot that way.

And he was clueless, as well. Oh, God, how could such a creature exist?

"You are truly an angel," Haru breathed, drawing near the teen, a sly smile playing on his face. "A sexy angel" he added, making the other blush once more.

"W..." the slate haired beauty tried to speak, but was silenced by one of Haru's fingers, as the red haired teen slowly moved so he was hovering onto the younger teen.

"You are..." Haru licked his lips, continuing his seduction.

The slate haired teen swallowed hard and at first tried to push the older teen away, but Haru did not move, just settled better so to keep his own body over the other's, hands taking away the vodka from the guy's hands, placing it on a table near the armchair.

"What..." the beauty tried again, but once again was silenced, this time by Haru's lips coming over his. At first they just rested on his, then Haru licked slowly his upper lip, followed shortly by his lower one.

The shock was so great he stilled, letting Haru the opportunity to intrude into his mouth with his tongue, ravaging it. Without him knowing it, the slate haired teen moaned, dizzy by the fierce of the kiss.

The world was spinning around him, as Kai -obviously it **was** Kai- tried to have a grip on what was going on.

The kiss... his _first_ kiss... was overwhelming. Incredible. The sensation of those warm, hot lips over his sent sparkles through his whole body, and it was reacting in strange ways he did not recognize.

He moaned again, the red haired teen over him smirking in the kiss, but looking nowhere near to stop it.

It felt so strange and pleasant, soft trembles making him shiver, as he tried, attempted to end it -or was it to deepen it? He did not know, he was feeling light headed...

In the end, finally the red haired teen retreated, but just a little, so to let him take his breath, lungs burning up with need. A different need though was flaming through Kai's body as he panted, deep blush on his cheeks.

The guy was... beautiful, but what he was doing to him was unknown.

In a flash he remembered Tala -the guy had red hair just like him, and this could be why he felt so surrendered now- and the way he acted around. Tala was used to do things like this, and maybe, Tala wouldn't go with Kai just because he had no experience.

If he let things proceed with this guy, maybe he would be worthier Tala's time and attention, maybe if he mastered this 'thing' as well, Tala would notice him...

He'd let the NeoBorg lead him into a pub -first time ever- he'd decided to try and accept the crowd, the loud music, the suffocating area, just because Tala was familiar with these things and looked like he loved them.

If he could learn something more, then, maybe...

Violet eyes stared deeply in Kai's own, as the older teen spoke in a husky whisper, "are you ok with this?"

Kai gasped loudly and moaned again, as the crimson haired guy licked the side of his neck, sucking a spot on his collarbone that sent a sudden urge he did not recognize through Kai's frame. He wanted something, something more...

The pleasure...

One of the teen's hands brushed against his groin and he gasped once more, blood rushing both in his face and downwards, making him pant, the air around him suddenly too hot.

"Y... yes..." he shuddered, closing his eyes briefly.

All thoughts forgotten, even Tala, as the red haired teen continued his ministrations, filling Kai with pleasure he never knew it existed; he'd thought he would be the one... well, the one...

A sudden kiss on his lips, the other's tongue ravaging his mouth again, as his hands roamed on his body, was all it took to Kai to lose completely control of himself.

"Please..." he begged, without caring about how weak he sounded. He cared nothing, he surrendered completely to the expert hands of the red haired, violet eyes teen above him, who smirked in satisfaction and proceeded with discarding the clothes of his angelic prey.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** shocking chapter. But I assure you it was intended... this **is** gonna be TalaKai! You will soon see I am the sick one when it concerns fiction writing... and please note that this was not rape. Kai was willingly, and he knew what was happening, well, sort of.

Next chapter, we'll see some more of Kai's thoughts about this, and we'll introduce new charas.


	3. Troublesome Affair

**MasterFranny:** here it is, the infamous third chapter! I know, I know, not many are reading this fic, I just hope the number will increase... maybe if I keep on then... the cause of me not writing the lemon last chapter will be obvious soon. Enjoy this!

They **had** sex. I mean, Haru and Kai.

Oh, and, I know you may have been confused by what happened, but things will be clear soon, plus this **is** going to be TalaKai. I love this pairing, I wouldn't change it. Believe me!

Tala is in for a little shock here. No, he doesn't find out about Haru. But is just as good.

……………………………………………

THANKS to everyone who reviewed... but is the thing about not being allowed to reply to reviewers true? I mean... I searched on the rules and it didn't say a thing... oh, well...

……………………………………………

**Rating**: M!

**Summary:** A stranger came. He has to save them before it's too late -just like it had been for him. But it isn't gonna be easy. Will be Tala/Kai.

**Warning:** YAOI inside. Flames will be used to work fireplace and not even looked at if about YAOI. Not just yaoi but disturbing scenes as well.

**Disclaimer**: If my name was Aoki Takao, then maybe but since it's not:-P I don't own the songs played at the disco neither.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

/dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories/

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 02: Troublesome affair**

Crimson eyes blinked open warily, clouded by sleep and strain. At first he couldn't remember where he was, then as his sight focused, he recognized his room around him, and the comfortable warmth of his bed covers.

Mind still confused, he let his eyes trail sleepily around, taking notice of what surrounded him. No one would believe this was a teenager room, because it was quite bare compared to the ones Tyson, Max, Daichi, even Rei, owned.

It was quite large indeed, and it was of a white colour that send shivers in Kai's back every time he entered it, but he cared nothing. First, he usually stayed downstairs in the lounge, or in the kitchen, or practicing in the reserved area of his mansion, and got there just to sleep, second, he wasn't used in decorating rooms anyway.

Near the opposite wall there was a desk with three books on it, a pen, a pile of white papers and a lamp. Next to it, a brown and very uncomfortable chair.

Then there was the bed, with black and blue sheets.

Nothing more. He usually kept his clothes in a side camera, just as big as this one was... but then again, his dressing choice centred on some type of clothes and the main part remained unused all the time.

Tala swore he would have Kai decorate it up, but still, no threats had been spoken, thus the room stayed like it was.

Tala's name caused the slate haired teen to remember what happened last night, to which he shot up in a straight position on the bed, not caring if the covers fell from around him -the room wasn't the last bit cold anyway.

The disco. Tala and Bryan trying to convince him into stepping inside it. Then, they going away to enjoy the night, and him staying besides the entrance, too nauseated by the chaos to move.

And... his sudden decision to try and accept the place and the noise, just because Tala loved it.

He remembered going towards the most peaceful looking part of the disco, having in mind to take a drink and then force himself not to move; but his resolve vanished when he saw the guy.

He had crimson hair, much like Tala's in some way, but of a deeper shade, more of a darker red than Tala's. His eyes were of a strange violet, more intense than Bryan's own lilac, and he'd this... look on him, as if he thought he was the most wonderful guy in the entire world.

Mind, he wasn't ugly, in fact he was damn gorgeous...

And the guy -Kai did not even know his name, but part of him couldn't care less- flirted with him. _Hit on him_. He spoke in a way... as if he was trying to seduce him.

'_And he succeeded in doing so,'_ Kai had to admit to himself.

He shivered as he remembered the intense gaze of the other's eyes, the way he spoke to him, the way he... kissed him... and claimed his body as his...

Yeah, right, Kai thought startled, but not shocked. I'm not that virgin anymore, am I?

/**Start FlashBack**/

The kiss felt anything and everything all the same, dulling Kai's consciousness into a state of sheer pleasure and confusion.

It felt strange to him, the sensation of burning lips over his, controlling him, pleasuring him. He could not decide whether or not to pull the crimson haired teen away, to stop it, or to pull him closer, to deepen it.

As the red haired teen retreated from him, but still not moving from his position where he straddled Kai, a knowing smirk graced his features. Kai's lungs burnt up with need of air, but he was too dazed of because of the kiss to notice it.

The slate haired blader panted as his eyes met once again with the violet ones, a different kind of need flaring inside his body. He didn't know what that was, but he craved and even ached for it.

In a flash, an image of Tala appeared in Kai's mind, triggered by the flaming hair of the teen above him, and Kai felt... unsure.

Tala, as he liked to show off, was comfortable with those things. He never cared whether Kai knew or not, or even if he couldn't understand what he was saying, but Tala used to go all big on his so called experience.

As if he didn't know Kai knew nothing of it.

Tala was used to this, he could control it...

And suddenly Kai thought, what if that's the reason of him not taking interest in me?

Maybe Tala believed he was too inexperienced to be worthy the try. He used to dress like a God of Sex, hurting Kai without knowing it, to brag his beauty and to find another lucky one that would share his bed... Kai felt really poor at his side...

If he let things proceed with the guy, maybe he would learn something to please Tala. Maybe then, Tala would look at him differently.

Violet eyes stared down at him, a glint he could not recognize clear in their depths, as the teen spoke up, his voice nothing more than a velvet whisper, "are you ok with this?"

What he wanted to mean was obvious to Kai, or at least he thought so. If he said no, the other would stop...

Kai felt himself gasp out aloud and then moan in pleasure, as the teen traced his neck's side with his tongue and lips, and then stopped at his collarbone, sucking carefully a spot there.

Another deep _need_ flared through Kai's frame, steeling his resolve.

Ask him if he wanted to stop? No way, not when he was receiving so much pleasure...

He couldn't stay virgin all life because he waited for Tala to be the one. Tala would never go with him if Kai did not learn at least how to do it.

He...

One of the teen's hands brushed against his groin, making him gasp once more. Could it be any better? The pleasure was blinding him, his sight becoming blurred, blood going all downwards -apart the one that was causing him to blush- the air around him suddenly too hot to take.

"Y... yes..." he managed to stutter, closing his eyes in submission.

And then all his resolve failed, all his thought about learning something, as the teen's hands worked on him, continuing his ministrations, filling his body with so much pleasure he thought he was going to die, making him surrender the control of his body to the other teen.

"Please..." he knew he was begging, but for once, he cared nothing at all. Just for the pleasure to continue, and it did.

/**End FlashBack**/

Now that Kai thought about it, now that he was somewhat more... introduced, let's say, in those kinds of matters, he could recognize the glint in the guy's eyes.

It was... lust.

He'd seen it clearly, but couldn't place a finger on what it was, until now.

But he felt... after what happened in the club with the guy, he felt...

Happy?

Well, who in their right mind wouldn't have been, being pleasured in every possible way, reaching places they never knew they existed...

But it was something more than just physical act. He had at first wanted to be as good as Tala was, as expert as the red headed Russian was, so he would notice him. Tala was no newbie but he was.

If he'd got to learn how sex... worked, Tala would appreciate him more, he was sure of that.

That was why he let Spencer, Bryan and Tala lead him into a pub. That was why he left his comfortable spot near the entrance to enter the disco, trying to ignore the suffocating area, the noise, the blinding tiled lights, the people crowding around him.

Because he loved Tala, he loved him so much he would do anything for him.

His love blossomed during the time he was separated by Tala, during the second world tournament. Many times he'd wished for the red headed Wolf to be at his side, always berating himself and scolding his mind for this kind of stupid thoughts.

But when he wondered what to do, when he felt he did not belong with the Japanese team, right before the third world tournament, there was only one choice to make. Only one person could make him fit into something. Only one team was rightfully his, and it was the NeoBorg -aka Blitzkrieg Boys.

And the moment he saw Tala again, when he came to greeting him back... he knew it. He knew he was in love.

Though to be truthful, he'd thought he would be the one... topping, that's it? He never thought he would be the submissive one. He never submitted to anyone in life, every battle, every fight, every single thing in his life saw him as the one that was in control.

Why with the guy things had gone this... wrong?

Why he'd found himself being... controlled by someone, someone unknown moreover?

Not that he hadn't liked it, anyway.

A flash of himself being topped by Tala suddenly passed through his head and he blushed furiously, shaking his head to shove the picture away. Hell, he did _it_ just once, and he was starting already to have perverted daydreams...

Maybe this was normal too. At least now he knew what he was dreaming...

He shook his head again, and left the bed, wincing as he did so. His back hurt a lot, and not just it... it hurt even _inside_... the guy said it would hurt because he hadn't had lubricant with him -whatever a 'lubricant' was- so he used... well, what happened to be on hand at the moment...

Kai felt himself blush, but he also felt good. It hadn't hurt that much, and the pleasure before, after and even during, had been worthy it.

'_I should get a shower, and go downstairs to have breakfast, the others will be... oh shit!'_ Kai was suddenly reminded he left his friends in the disco without warning them. But after three hours going at it, who wouldn't be a bit spaced out?

He wasn't completely in himself as he zoned out of the pub and called a taxi to go home, he was confused, weak, tired and... well, satisfied.

Shuddering he wondered just how bad his friends would react.

……………………………………………

"(Tala, please...)" Bryan tried to calm his distressed friend as he paced back and forth in the kitchen, looking with a flat face at him. He looked like a parent whose son had gone suddenly missing.

Tala reserved to him a drop dead glare before resuming his pacing.

"(He just... disappeared! Why?)" Tala shook his head, waving his arms around in a pissed off fashion. "(Without warning me... us! **Why**!)"

"(Maybe he was tired of all the noise, you know how much Kai hates the crowd...)" Spencer looked up from his newspaper and glanced at the red headed team captain. "(You're pissed off because he doesn't like the same things that _you_ do!)"

Tala stopped and turned to the blonde teen, and if stares could kill, Spencer would have been dead the moment Tala set his eyes on him.

"(I...)"

Bryan rolled his eyes, "(you are hopeless you know? I bet you finally made up your mind and was about to go and drag Kai to the dancing floor or something, but you did not find him anywhere, that's why you are pissed off!)"

Tala growled but looked away.

"(Maybe taking Kai to the disco wasn't that good idea, after all,)" Bryan reasoned. "(You can't pretend him to get accustomed to such things when he never ever tried them!)"

"(But Kai is not this dense, come on Bry, you ought to be smarter than this!)" Tala replied sternly, shaking his head.

Bryan growled, and Spencer let a smirk flash on his lips as he stared at the Falcon, amusement leaking from his emotionless face, "(oh, yes, Bry, how can you be so _dense?_)"

"(Shut up you,)" Bryan grimaced, "(and you, Tala... I think **you** are the oblivious one here...)"

Tala finally stopped his pacing, and turned completely towards Bryan. The lilac haired teen was sat at the kitchen table, sipping some coffee from a cup, whilst at his side Spencer was again busy -or so he appeared- reading his newspaper.

Ian was not here. He was angry _once again_ with them because they ignored him and left him at hope using a moment of distraction from him to leave. He was playing with Kai's computer, hacking around in protected web sites, boosting up his ego each security password he eluded or decrypted, it had been way to easy to trick him and leave.

However, now this was not the problem at hand.

"(What do you mean!)" Tala growled and in a few steps he was almost towering on the Falcon with a scary looking face -not that the lilac haired teen was the least afraid.

"(Tala...)" Bryan wasn't sure whether to tell the red head or not, because it was not his business, but maybe this way Tala would finally open his eyes and stop being just as dense as Kai, but in a different way.

"(Tell me! What do you mean!)"

Bryan swallowed and decided to reveal him the truth, "(Tala, have you ever realized that Kai is still... well, you know...)" he made a gesture with his hand, but the Wolf's face remained blank.

"(Is **what**?)" Tala was starting to feel aggravated; he'd been afraid, shocked, worried to the maximum when he could not find Kai anywhere, but most of all he'd been angry because Kai left without telling him -without giving him the chance to go and stay with him a little. Plus, his hangover after at least ten vodka glasses -fifth before his quest for Kai, fifth after, since he hadn't find him- was hurting him, making Bryan's voice like a tantrum in his ears.

So having Bryan acting _this_ way was just aggravating things, not to mention Bryan was like, 'hangover? What's a hangover?'.

"(Tala, Kai is still a _virgin_...)"

Tala's face could have been priceless in his shock. Eyes widened till the point Bryan feared they would pop out of their sockets, he paled considerably and stared in astonishment at the Falcon, who could do nothing but muffle his dry laugh under a light coughing.

Spencer chuckled from behind the newspaper's protection.

"(No... no way!)" Tala's left eye twitched.

Bryan waved his hand banishing the matter. "(With such a grandfather, what could you expect from him?)"

Tala opened and closed his mouth repetitively like a fish, whilst Spencer resumed his reading and Bryan his coffee sipping, blatantly ignoring their team captain.

Tala was left alone -well, obviously not, but you know what I mean- to think over things. To realize that maybe, just maybe, he'd to change his acting, since he'd been wrong since the beginning...

But time was not favourable to our red haired wolf, because just a second later, a well known slate haired teen, oblivious the fact that the rest of them were speaking about him, entered the room, hair still wet from his shower. He wasn't fully dressed yet, because he wanted to confront the others as soon as possible, so he went downstairs with his hair still damp, a towel around his shoulders, and a pair of shorts -thing he would never go outside his mansion with. He would die rather than that.

First reaction of the red haired fool -turning towards Kai with a frown, ready to yell in rage against him because he left them behind and worried them -well, worried _him._

Second reaction of the red haired fool -after seeing how Kai's body couldn't be fully concealed by the shorts and the towel, he started drooling.

Bryan sighed in resignation and resumed drinking his coffee -though he couldn't stop himself from doing a check-on to Kai's built frame with appreciating eyes. Spencer simply chuckled some more from behind the newspaper.

Both however were surprised, Kai never used to walk around this... exposed before. This was a first.

"('Morning...)" Kai cleared his throat and sat down, after pouring himself a generous dose of coffee from the pot.

Tala snapped out of his Kai-induced trance and his eyes flared with fury once again, "(where did you go! I searched for you for three hours! I was damn worried!)"

Kai grimaced, feeling rather guilty, but decided to answer without giving away anything; suddenly after seeing his love, what happened the night before made him feel guilty and sorry. He did not know why, but he felt as if he had to be sorry. "(I was... tired,)" and this was **not** a lie.

He hated lying to his friends, it made him feel guilty. The same when speaking with Rei, but that couldn't be applied to Tyson or Max. Lying to them was like praise for Kai's ego.

"(Yes, but you could've notified me you were going away,)" Tala slumped in defeat on the chair, moping, because effectively, after what Bryan told him, the situation could be seen in a whole new prospective. But still, they hadn't forced him into going with them, hadn't they? He **had** to warn them he was going away!

"(I'm sorry, _notify _you?)" Kai was now looking at him with a sneer, "(are you my baby sitter or something?)" the Phoenix's wielder was now looking slightly angry himself. At first he had been guilty because in some way, even if Tala wasn't interested in him, even if they were not a couple, he felt like he'd betrayed him. As he walked towards his 'doom' he was not certain whether he should tell the others he had sex, but decided otherwise. He would seem really newbie doing this, and he wanted not to attract any more attention on himself.

But now, looking at the pouting face of his secret love, Kai felt a strange kind of rage. Tala was acting as if he was his damn mother, or he was his guardian, as if Kai had to tell him every single thing he did.

Maybe there could never be a 'me and Tala'. Maybe Tala saw him only as a little brother, or a friend to look upon to.

Not like a lover.

"(Well, there is news for you, Tala, you're not!)" He growled. "(I can do whatever I fucking want, and if I decide I don't like _your_ disco, then I will go away! Is that ok?)"

He and Tala stared, or better, glared, at each other; Tala with frustration clear on his face, Kai with a defiant expression, taking a few sips from his mug.

But in the end they were both shaken away from their little stare fight by a sudden comment from Bryan, who decided to come up with the most random thing, "(You know Kai? You look somehow... different)".

Which caused Tala to turn at him perplexed, Spencer to peer from his newspaper, and Kai to choke on his coffee.

"(I am _what!_)" he managed to stutter, after coughing for half a minute.

Bryan leaned his chin on his hand with concentration, clear eyes analyzing Kai, "(something... I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different in you Suzaku)".

Kai decided to fake indifference and ignorance and shrugged, "(I don't know what you're talking about, Bry... maybe you're hallucinating or something)".

Bryan's frown deepened some more as he looked at the slate haired teen, trying to focus on his sensation. There was something, but...

"(I'm going out to train a little, anyone wants to join me?)" Kai stood up, retiring from the kitchen right when Ian made his appearance, yawning.

"(Hey Ka-)" Ian's greeting fell into silence as the short teen blushed seeing Kai half naked. Then he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, staring wide eyes at his older friends, "(what the heck?)"

"(Nothing a shrimp like you has to know,)" Bryan replied smugly.

"(Hey! Wait, this reminds me...)" Bryan, Spencer and Tala flinched at the sight of the Snake's enraged expression, "(You left me here yesterday night!)"

The three teens sighed in defeat, "(...)"

……………………………………………

Crimson eyes stared down, following every move the blue beyblade made around the garden, each spin, each turn, controlling it with ease. The spinning bey made its way towards a bush, before swiftly changing direction a second before colliding with it, raising its speed so to run up a tree, jumping down when it reached the highest branch.

Training always helped him calm down, but this time, Kai was a little more upset than he thought he would be.

Should it consider what happened as irrelevant, or not? It had been his first time after all, but...

Tala's acting triggered something in him, he hadn't any right to smother him around, and he wasn't his mother, for God 's sake.

Gritting his teeth Kai let out his breath in a low hiss, trying to calm down. He wanted Tala to be with him, he wanted Tala to act as if he cared for him, but not like a mother, or an older brother or friend, would do.

He loved Tala, he loved the red head so much it hurt, but he could do nothing to make his wish come true, not when the object of his passion thought of him as a mere friend.

Should he forget about his first time, but no, he knew it had been just a one-night stand, he'd been looking for it, and there was no turning back -why would he anyway, he'd liked it... no matter Tala, no matter the others, it was about time... just wait for the blush to disappear, he thought brushing his hair away from his face.

Maybe it was time to change something in his acting, try to turn his back on his love for Tala, and try to enter deeply in the world he'd despised so much before or try some more, or actually wait.

Yes, maybe the latter was the better, knowing he couldn't deny his love for the red head, no matter what.

Oh, well, knowing Bryan did the same for Rei helped him some, since the lilac haired blader would never tell the Neko-Jinn about this, not even in a million years, not after what happened in their fight.

Shaking lightly his head, Kai smirked, for once not thinking about his love, instead focusing on something else.

"(Kai...)"

Kai's crimson eyes turned into slits at the well known voice, it couldn't be possible, when he though he could let the matter go, here he was, the devil with flaming red hair...

"(Tala,)" he said with as much coolness as he could muster.

Turning around he saw that the red hared teen was looking at him with guilt flickering in his eyes, and decided to listen what he was going to say.

"(Kai, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it's just that... I care for you and your welfare, I mean,)" he stumbled on what he was saying and cleared his throat, trying to think the best way to put it down. "(It was obvious you weren't at ease in the disco, and it wasn't fair for me and Bryan and Spencer to let you all alone... I was just trying to make you comfortable, and I thought we should have some time relaxing in a different way than usual, you know, training)".

Kai let his shoulders relax lightly, because he couldn't stay angry at his friend too much, and he accepted the apology with a nod.

"(I know, I know,)" he replied lifting his hand; Dranzer flew in his opened fist and he held it against his chest, before turning again to Tala with a smile flashing on his face, "(and I have to say that I have my own fault... you tried to make me loose up and I left without telling you... I'm sorry too...)"

Tala felt his heart go warm at Kai's words, and smiled as well, _'he's just cute when he looks at me like this... I should have waited some more, and then let him accustom to the place staying at his side...'_

"(Kai, what if we go back to the disco tomorrow? I mean, not in the same one, but in one quieter... so you can get accustomed to it? I'm sure you'll love it,)" he suggested, smiling at the younger teen, who seemed to think over it for a few minutes.

He didn't want to go back to that noisy place, but if Tala said it would be a quieter one, than why not? Besides, that crimson haired blader surely wouldn't be there as well, and he didn't want to meet him again.

Plus, this way he could try to show Tala he was no pushover, nor clueless.

A small grin appeared on his lips once more, "(yes, I think I would like it,)" he replied. "(Just... pick up another pub, ok?)"

……………………………………………

They reunited back for lunch, gathering around the big table that was now filled with every and any food they could want -Kai made sure they ate more than they ever did in the Abbey- and for the first minutes, they all ate in silence, as they were used to.

Clear eyes stared at the slate haired blader as he poured down a glass of cool water, the lilac haired blader wondering what could be _different_ in his friend that was making him so uncomfortable... well, not uncomfortable, he was merely pissed off because there was something he couldn't place.

Kai was strange, or at least stranger than he usually was, almost as if something happened to him in the short time he disappeared from their sight... but Bryan wasn't sure about it.

First he came down from his room with just shorts on -the towel around his shoulders did not count- and that alone was quite disturbing, since he never let anyone see his body, not even an inch of it, much to Tala's distress.

Kai had always been shy and in his clueless acting he still managed to feel unease when he was shirtless. Thus why he came down almost half naked was beyond Bryan to understand.

Something was different.

Second, Kai looked rather... stiff. Not that anyone could've noticed it, not unless they were as observant as the former Demolition Boys, former Blitzkrieg Boys, NeoBorg team were. Stiff but also relaxed, all the same.

'_What could make Kai act this way?'_ Bryan munched on his fork while staring contemptuously at the younger teen, managing to ignore Ian's rambling about the dessert.

Kai stood up and walked towards the kitchen, walking right back with a tray filled with chocolate cookies and various types of chocolate sweeties, placing them before Ian, who 'eep'ed happily before dawning on them.

He wasn't the only one though. Tala, being the freaky guy he was, had a fetish over chocolate; so when the brown, sweet substance made its appearance in the room, Tala's thoughts were suddenly attracted by it, as the red haired blader grabbed the first cookie that was in his reach and started to munch on it, in pure bliss.

His thoughts were about like this, _'chocolate... chocolate... chocolate filled cookies... chocolate covered cookies...'_ he glanced at the slate haired beauty who was currently eating politely one cookie -opposite of him and Ian, who were devouring them in a Tyson like way- and his thoughts trailed in a different way than before, _'chocolate covered bishie... chocolate covered Kai lying on a silk bed... licking all the chocolate from Kai...'_

Right now he surely appeared a drooling pervert to anyone looking, but luckily for him, no one noticed it, because suddenly, Bryan's mind clicked -the lilac haired Falcon could bet it clicked so loud the others must have heard it- and he stared in shock at the Phoenix.

It was clear to him what happened at the pub. It was so clear he was rather angry at himself because he hadn't noticed it before.

Kai disappeared from the entrance, and reappeared only when they were already at home, but he wasn't inside when they returned, he was coming from the entrance door. Bryan assumed he'd been training and since they were all drunk by that time, decided to question him later -he was sure Tala didn't even see him when they entered the main room.

But Bryan was no clueless guy. He saw Kai's stiffness and Kai's relaxed mood, he saw how he acted, as if something radical happened to him, and he realized what surely happened to the disco when no one was looking for him.

When he disappeared suddenly, only to reappear the morning after, fine and... contented...

He was so shocked he forgot his cool façade, and standing up in a flash, with the chair colliding on the floor with a loud 'thump', he pointed towards Kai, who was by that time looking at him while chewing on a cookie, and shrieked, in a high pitched voice -**so** unlike him- "I know what happened! **You have had sex with someone!**"

Well, at least this was what he tried to say. But his yelling was stopped in mid sentence, at the 'you have had s...' part, when Kai's eyes widened lightly, and not even a millisecond later a big slice of bread flew through air and magically stuffed his mouth shut, under the stupefied gaze of Spencer and Ian -Tala was busy drooling on the chocolate like an idiot- whilst Kai calmly swallowed and without even looking at him, he stated, "don't speak with your mouth full, Bryan," before standing up. "I'm going to train again, mind to join me?"

Bryan stopped his coughing fit and as if in a daze he stood up again -the force of the bread threw him backwards- and followed the slate haired Phoenix wielder outside the kitchen, still looking pretty astonished.

All the while, Spencer was staring at their retreating back with an 'I really don't want to know,' look, Ian was blinking in wonder at the strange behaviour, but went back eating happily, and Tala...

Let's say Tala was still in la-la land busy dreaming about Kai, naked and absolutely willing, chocolate covered, with cream on top, under him.

Who could blame him after all?

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** it's just me or this fic has a lighter air than my other ones? Well, review if you want another chapter, where our little strange chara will make appearance again... and you will also meet his friend Gavriil! Enjoy!

**Common PS** I am starting to develop a liking for two charas. Usually I am one of those 'All-Kai' lovers, with some random placed Tala and Brooklyn, just for the sake of Yaoi goodness, because those are the pairings I support (TalaKai, BrooklynKai, BrooklynKaiTala threesome); but in this period I am falling into some new chara obsession, which can be explained with two single names: Garland and Bryan. Thus, me reading and writing more of them. I also, for the first time in my like, took a liking for two females of the season. I mean, I hate all manga and anime's female charas. Kagome and Kikyou are bitches (InuYasha). Keiko and Botan are stupid dumb girls (Yu Yu Hakusho). Tea and Mai are bitches and stupid dumb girls (Yu-Gi-Oh!). Etc etc etc. Sorry if any of you like them. Thus why I can't find a hetero pairing to support. I tried, really. But nothing. Whilst, in BB G-rev, I was stupefied to find myself actually liking Matilda from the Barthetz Squad and Julia from the F-Sangre (English version, F-Destiny... or something similar). Thus one of my few Shoujo-ai pairings.


	4. Drabbling

**MasterFranny:** this is the fourth chapter; I know it's going on slowly, but that's because I have to be in the mood, which I lately wasn't. I am sorry. Let's go to the chapter now!

IMPORTANT NOTE for once I would be happy to write some unusual pairings. I was up to Spencer/Max. I don't like Tyson that much so I'll put him with Daichi, who I don't like either. Tell me if it's ok with you.

……………………………………………

Thanks to all nice people who reviewed… but I think I already replied to all of you –if I didn't I'm sorry but my connection to the net is quite lazy those times… I am still glad I have it though.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: M!

**Summary:** A stranger came. He has to save them before it's too late -just like it had been for him. But it isn't gonna be easy. Will be Tala/Kai.

**Warning:** YAOI inside. Flames will be used to work fireplace and not even looked at if about YAOI. Not just yaoi but disturbing scenes as well.

**Disclaimer**: If my name was Aoki Takao, then maybe but since it's not:-P

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

/dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories/

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 03: Drabbling**

Pacing around the room, he kept on growling loudly, scolding the other teen and glaring at him every now and then, to make sure the younger teen was listening to him.

Golden, light eyes were sparkling with fury as he raged on, not even pausing to take a breath.

"How could **you**! I thought I could trust you not to cause any distress, but here I was mistaken! You know we can't allow ourselves not even a minute if we really want to succeed, and now…" he growled again, shaking his head, lifting his arms up. "I give up –I do! I left you alone for how much, three minutes? And when I show up, you were _disappeared!_ Haru!"

The crimson haired blader did not reply to this, and remained quiet, eyes not leaving the floor, as if ashamed. The older teen shook his head again, staring at him, eyes emotionless.

How could Haru be this carefree? He was the one who suffered the most, how could he be so irresponsible?

"Haru, you know you need to get a grip on yourself, right?" he asked.

No reply.

"Haru? Are you… are you even listening?"

Still no reply.

The older teen walked towards him and leaned over, and with a serious expression he lifted his right hand and…

SLAP!

He slapped Haru hard on the back of his neck.

"WAH!" Haru yelped, as a pair of headphones fell from his ears on the floor, followed by a blue I-pod.

"**You were listening to some stupid _music_ right when I was scolding you!**"

"'_Some stupid music'_? I was listening to the t.A.T.u's new album!" Haru protested. "Gavriil, you need to check on your anger… you know it's bad for your health…"

Haru could actually see steam coming out of Gavriil's ears, and seeing his friend's fury was ready to unleash on him, he lifted his hands up hurriedly, "no, calm down, I know you were right…"

"Haru, can't you fucking understand how much we bet on this? We bet our lives, and even more! We can't fail, Haru! Of all people, I thought it would be you the one to press harder to succeed!"

"You know I want this to turn successful, Gav," Haru replied, in a low tone. "I don't know what happened to me… it's just that, there was nothing I could do in that moment, and since you were supposed to find us a place to stay, I thought I could actually relax… this whole thing stressed me quite badly".

Gavriil sat down on the chair next to Haru's, hiding his face in his hands, sighing softly, trying to regain his calm composure. When he lost control, he was blinded by rage, but right now this was not needed.

Haru stared at his friend, knowing he needed some time to calm himself.

Gavriil had always been his greatest friend, above everyone else; they grew up together and shared everything like brothers.

Usually people thought Gavriil to be the sneaky and sly one of the two, because he looked like a devil –messy deep purple violet that reached his shoulders in wild strands, rich golden eyes filled with naughtiness, the way he moved, secure and determined, people usually thought him to be the mischievous one.

Instead, Gavriil was more of the silent and calculating type, always thinking over things without racing onto trouble like Haru was usual do.

Haru, despite his innocent and rather disturbingly angelic exterior, was the one sly and mischievous between the two of them.

He was the one doing pranks to each and every one he met, he was the one that went back home with detentions or notes from his teachers almost every day. He was the one that always raced onto things without a second thought.

He was the one that picked up the chance to start going into pubs, not Gavriil. And he was the one to whom no one ever refused something.

Angelic exterior, devil inside.

Though, Gavriil could look scary when angry, and the few times he lost his composure, it had been hard to calm him down.

Not to add, it _was_ Haru's fault.

"At least, was it any good?"

Haru was startled by the question, and blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you if it was any good going to the pub, leaving me outside waiting for you to come out," Gavriil's voice wasn't angry, that meant he once again forgave Haru's behaviour.

"Yes," Haru replied with a smirk. "I only wanted to drink something, you know, but then…" he sighed, remembering the angel he met. Crimson eyes, beautiful, innocent… "I met a guy," he finished.

Gavriil looked up at him, "a guy," his voice was lacking any emotion.

"Yes…" Haru cleared his throat, "I forgot what I was supposed to do, I forgot it all, when I saw him".

"So, you had steamy, hot sex all night, forcing me not only to wait for you in the cold, but then, I had to enter in that place to pick you up! That's why you were so dreamy! Oh, Gods…"

"I'm sorry, Gav, I really am" and Haru was not lying. He put on his best 'angelic expression' and looked expectantly up at his friend, who knew him too well to fall for it, but still, his anger vanished.

One couldn't simply stay angry at him.

Especially not him.

Plus, even if it still hurt, Haru was right. There was nothing he could have done since Gavriil himself said to wait for him here… he knew too well Haru's habits and it was his fault he hadn't expected him to do such thing.

"We can still continue our plan," Haru said, giving the older teen a sheepish smile.

"At least we now have a headquarter" Gavriil shook his head and pointed at the room around them. "I will go out and try to find the ones we are searching for, you instead will go to the facility and keep an eye on _them_" he stressed the word even if it was not necessary.

Haru frowned, "I wonder why we shouldn't just go there and…"

"Haru, how many times I have to explain that to you?" Gavriil grimaced. "Unless you want this to end up in a different way that what we want to, we must follow Mr. Glasses' plan down to the minimum detail".

"You still call him that?" Haru snickered. "He must hate you for that".

"Hm," Gavriil replied, but his eyes flickered with a sparkle of amusement.

"Ok then, I swear I won't do anything that you wouldn't do" Haru stated, tightening his fist. "I really want this to take a different turn than what is fated to… if not for me, at least for them".

Gavriil smiled, seeing in his friend's eyes the flame of determination he knew so well.

"Let's go then, we'll meet here in… let's say four hours. Is that ok with you?" the violet haired blader stared hard at his companion.

"I assure you, I won't fail," Haru nodded. _'It won't end up like it has been for me… I won't let them be hurt… for how much I act like I don't care, I do'_.

……………………………………………

"(Go, Dranzer!)"

The blue beyblade circled around a can and turned swiftly towards the assigned target, smashing against the plastic bottle, sending it up in the air to Kai's waiting hand.

"(Impressing,)" Bryan commented, looking at him blankly.

He was waiting. He knew Kai allowed him to come only because he was up to tell him about the night before, so he waited –though patience wasn't one of his best virtues.

"(Listen, Bryan…)" Kai never looked up at the Falcon, and Dranzer stood spinning at his feet. "(You… I…)"

"(Kai, you don't need to explain anything to me,)" Bryan sighed and passed a hand through his hair. "(I'm not your mother, I can't put my nose in your business)".

Kai blushed lightly, and finally gathered enough courage to look at the lilac haired teen in the eyes. "(Yes, but…)"

"(Kai, I am not angry at you, why should I? Besides, we all went through this, you shouldn't feel ashamed)".

Kai sighed and averted his eyes from the older teen. Apart from Tala, whom he loved deeply, Kai confided greatly in the Falcon; when they were little they used to spend nights talking about all and nothing, until dawn. He trusted him and always went to him to ask for advice.

"(Yes, but… Bryan, I didn't love the guy)".

Bryan cleared his throat, this was going to be a pretty long conversation.

"(You aren't supposed to love every one you have sex with, Kai)" he said, sitting down on the grass; Kai mimicked him stiffly. "(Do you think Tala loves every poor guy he meets in pubs and discos?)"

The Falcon knew he'd said something wrong the moment he saw the flicker of pain in Kai's crimson eyes.

'_Stupid,'_ he scolded himself.

"(I know, he's the great sex machine, and all that stuff…)" Kai blushed and glared at his toes. "(I just wanted to show Tala I…)" he stopped in time, but Bryan understood nonetheless.

"(You did it… because you wanted to be experienced? To show Tala you're not clueless!)" Bryan groaned.

Kai _was_ clueless. He still couldn't see Tala was in love with him, just as Tala couldn't see Kai loved him deeply. It was understandable since Tala acted like a bitch in heat all the time, trying to impression Kai, and Kai acted as if he was a piece of cake someone left in the refrigerator a little too long than needed.

Bryan knew they loved each other, but he would not interfere. It simply wasn't right to do such thing. They needed to sort out between them, with no outside helping, for how much he wanted to see them together.

"(Well, that was my intention, yes,)" Kai blushed hard, his face matching his eyes, so he pretended to be suddenly fascinated by a ladybird climbing up a stem near his feet. "(But… things did not end the way I though…)"

Bryan coughed, feeling the conversation was lightly awkward for the slate haired blader –to him it was not, he was rather used to have something of the same sort with Spencer and Tala- but did not interrupt him, not even to tell his friend that indeed, he couldn't really have expected to be the topping one.

Bryan couldn't just picture Kai being on top.

"(So? Was it any good?)" He asked bluntly, trying hard to suppress a chuckle at Kai's astonished face. "(Was it worthy?)"

"(…)" Kai couldn't be redder. "(I…)"

"(I didn't want to embarrass you,)" Bryan said, placing his hand on Kai's shoulder. "(I shouldn't make fun of your first time, it's not fair,)" a light smile flashed through his face.

"(Yes…)" Kai decided to reply. "(It was worthy it. But now… Bryan, I know you know what I feel for Tala… and after yesterday night, I feel almost guilty)".

"(Kai, you had to do this experience, and it's not always we are granted the choice of doing it with our love, so better enjoy what can be offered to us,)" he sighed, his thoughts wandering back to _his_ first time.

"(Who was yours?)" Kai murmured, not looking at his friend.

"(Well… he was a boy from the Abbey, when I was fourteen,)" Bryan commented, earning a shocked stare from the younger boy.

"(Fourteen!)"

"(Hell, yeah)" Bryan smirked. "(Not went like I wanted, as well –Spencer caught us in the middle!)"

"(He did! Really!)" Kai was looking more relaxed and at ease, there was even a faint grin on his lips, and Bryan smiled inwardly. At least, Kai had not wasted his first time.

"(Sure, but let's not talk about this anymore, let's we?)" Bryan cleared his throat once again.

Kai let a smile reach his face as he stretched up, "(Wanna fight?)" he asked. The Falcon smirked predatorily and nodded, "(Always up for a good challenge! I'll take you down in two moves, Chicken Boy!)"

Kai pretended to be mortal wounded by the nickname and prepared his launcher, "(Let's bet then! If I win you will clean my entire mansion in underwear!)"

"(But if I win, you'll go dancing in the next pub we're going to,)" Bryan replied with a knowing smirk.

"(Who tells you I'll be going to another pub?)" Kai growled.

"(Mmmh, I though you had a thing for these places after yesterday!)"

"(Hell no! I…)" Kai hated not to come up with anything to say, so he retorted back, "(And what about you? Wasn't Rei you only undying love?)"

"(Don't put the Kitten into this!)" Bryan placed a hand on his chest, mockingly wobbling on his feet, "(Ah, you are really mean, first you got laid without telling me, your best friend, and now…)"

"(Shut it,)" Kai smirked. "(Let it rip!)"

"(No fair! Go, Falborg!)"

The two beys circled each other before a battle started, Beast clashing against each other with fierce determination. From the kitchen's window, Tala, Spencer and Ian all stared shaking their heads, "(they'll end up destroying something again,)" Spencer sneered. "(I don't care whether Kai can pay for it, it's just stupid…)"

A huge rumbling sound could be heard as a part of the wall circling Kai's manor collapsed down due to the BitBeast's power.

……………………………………………

"LA, LA, LA, LA LA LA LAAAA…"

Rei groaned.

"LAAAAAAAA!"

'_Hell, can't he get the tip and shut up!'_

"LA, LA, LA, LA LA LA LAAAA…"

The horrible sound that was echoing through the dojo wasn't by any mean a poor cat that got his tail trapped in the doorstep; it wasn't a poor dog that was being ripped in pieces; it wasn't the TV showing ancient medieval tortures.

"One banana, two bananas, three bananas **FOUR**!"

It was Tyson. Singing.

"Four bananas make a bunch and so do many more!"

Rei was all too ready to bang his head on the wall –or to grab Tyson and smash **him** on the wall- when silence fell.

Blissful silence.

Followed by a gurgling sound, of something being shoved down someone's throat, possibly Tyson's, then choking, more gurgling, coughing fit, and in the end, "What was that **about**!" came a strangled voice from the kitchen.

"I thought you were being tortured by some unseen force, so I though I ought to help you," came the reply from Daichi.

"I was singing!"

"Oh, sorry, then you were _not_ being tortured by some unseen force… it were **us** who were being tortured by a known force," Daichi snorted.

"Ho, ho, ho, you are so funny my toes are laughing," Tyson's still rough voice was filled with anger. "You did not need to shove an entire glass of water in my mouth! Besides, you are even more out of tune than meee!"

Rei groaned again as a bickering between the two of them started.

He couldn't stand anymore those two's company… he just couldn't. He thought it would be wonderful to stay a little with Tyson, so he wouldn't return to China. It wasn't that he didn't like it, only that Mariah was be coming more and more an obsession for him, and he wanted a break from her constant fussing over him.

Surely, he could tell her the truth, that he didn't love her, not in the way she wanted to, but that would break her heart, and for how annoying she could be, she was still his childhood friend.

Not to mention, Lee would have his head on a silver plate if he announced to the White Tiger's Tribe he was not interested in girls.

"Gimme back my hat, you stupid monkey!"

It would be a shame, the one chosen to be the Wielder of the Sacred Beast protector of the Tribe for generations, the one who already betrayed the village once to join up a Japanese team, leaving behind hurt friends and being all in all exiled, found to be gay.

"Don't pull at my nose like that! I'm not a doorknob!"

And pretty much in love with the very one that almost killed him.

Oh, hell, yes. It was fairly too similar to those scary and freaky soap operas people like Hilary worshipped.

'_Let me introduce you to the life and troubles of Rei, the average teen, and to his life problems. See, he discovered to be gay, but there are a few problems that prevent him to go after his love… his family, with their bigoted mentality, intolerant to non natural behaviours, just like same sex love, think this is a sin; plus, let's count, he's a great BeyBlader, one that is often on television… so his private life would be on the news everyday! None to add, the person he loves, is the one that three years ago tried to kill him! Will Rei survive all the odds and be able to realize his love dream? Let's find out in the next, fantastic episode of "A day in Rei's shoes"!'_

Rei growled in annoyance, he was _really_ stressed lately; he should stop thinking like this.

He could feel a migraine coming up as the yells of the two monkeys turned louder and louder –he swore he would throw them in the nearest circus passing by.

"AAARGH!"

A new voice joined Tyson and Daichi's, followed by two loud thumps, and Rei recognized Grandpa Granger's voice as he scolded the two bladers about their loudness.

'_Thanks God,'_ Rei sighed, relaxing back down on the couch.

Lately there hadn't been a single moment of peace around, and he really missed his alone time –he could actually start to understand why Kai often wandered away from the team.

'_Speaking of Kai, it's been almost a week since we last saw him… I wonder whether he's still around. Maybe he decided to go and visit the Demolition Boys, no, the Blitzkrieg Boys… no, the Neo Borg… I should have asked him to take me with him… though, that would have sounded suspicious,'_ he mused.

"Rei?"

Opening his eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them in the first place, the raven haired blader looked up at Hiro, who was staring down at him with a concerned expression.

"Yes?" he answered politely.

Hiro was Tyson's brother, and thus decided his little sibling needed some sane person to bring him back to sanity, and settled down he too in the dojo, not going up to rejoin Bruce –Tyson and Hiro's father– to his researches around the world.

Rei was glad Hiro decided to stay, because otherwise, being left alone with Tyson and Daichi and Grandpa Granger would have driven him insane.

The Neko-Jin was sure in the Granger family insanity genes were very common. With Tyson they showed up at young age, whilst with Grandpa… well, no one could be sure about that.

Thanks God someone was spared from this epidemic.

"You are really quiet lately, are you sure you aren't catching a flu or something?"

"No, don't worry Hiro, I'm fine," Rei smiled pleasantly. "It's just that, well…" he nodded towards the outside garden, where Hiro could see Grandpa chasing around both Daichi and Tyson.

"I know, they can be annoying at times, but you will get accustomed to that easily enough," Hiro assured.

"I hope" Rei added.

The older teen laughed meekly and waved his hand in the air, "by the way, I received a phone call by Garland this morning, he wanted to know if your invitation was still valid".

Rei's eyes lit up, "oh, yes! I… well; I asked Grandpa if I could invite some people here, I was getting a bit bored… though with Tyson you can't really get bored".

Hiro smiled, "it's a good idea, Rei. You should invite Kai as well".

"I haven't his phone number, and he never gave his E-mail to Kenny," Rei grimaced, "maybe he wanted to make sure not to be disturbed!"

"I have his phone number," Hiro pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Seems like Kai gave it to Garland because of a sparring match they were going to have at karate or something like that…"

Rei stared disbelievingly at him as the older guy shrugged –he neither could picture Kai and Garland having a match of fighting– and handed him the paper.

"I'll go calling!" Rei, suddenly feeling excited, jumped up from the couch and ran towards the phone, dialling the number and waiting for Kai –or his butler– to pick up.

Instead…

"Yeah" answered a cold voice.

Rei's insides turned into a shitty mass of goo as he heard a well known voice at the other end of the phone.

"B… Bryan? Is that you?"

Something like chocking could be faintly heard on the other end as a shuffling prevented Rei from hearing what was going on.

"Kit… Rei?" Bryan's voice held a tone that Rei couldn't decipher.

"Hello Bryan, what are you doing at Kai's?" Rei's voice was nice and calm but on the inside, he was trembling and churning.

"We've been invited here," Bryan replied casually. "Why did you call?"

"I wanted to ask Kai if he wanted to come over… I've been left alone with Tyson and Daichi and Tyson's granddad so…" he fidgeted and cleared his throat, then, inspiration hit him like a ton.

This was his chance! This was his chance! He felt like dancing around.

'_And here's the turn all you spectators are waiting for! Let's see if Rei picks up the hint!' _Rei's mind beamed. _'Oh hell I have to stop thinking like this!'_

"Why don't you come as well? I mean, all the Demo… Blitzkr… NeoBorg!" Rei cursed inwardly. Why couldn't they decide over a team name and stuck with it? "I think the others will be happy to see you!"

Bryan on the other end felt a rush of happiness as his inner self –the one that conveniently stayed buried in the depths of his mind- tightened his fist and howled, _'oh, yes!' _over and over again.

He glanced over his shoulders and was aware Spencer, Ian, Tala and Kai were all looking at him with equal frowns, but he cared nothing. They would all go. In fact, Tala would be easy to convince since he hoisted them all on the airplane only because he missed Kai; Spencer would not care, as long as he could stay somewhere quiet; Ian would be happy since the previous times he'd been shunned off.

And Kai… whether or not he wanted to go, he would be dragged along.

"Yes, count us in," he said determinedly.

"Oh, great!" Rei was unconsciously dancing around, and ended up tangled in the phone's cord, tripping on his own feet as he tried to free himself. "See you tomorrow then! Bye!"

Both shut down the call; Rei turned and was faced with the suspicious stares of both Tyson and Daichi.

"I invited Kai and the Demo… NeoBorg to come over tomorrow!" he happily exclaimed.

"Cool!" Tyson cheered, whilst Daichi was like, "aww, how could you? They are so cold and boring!"

But neither Rei nor Tyson were listening to him. Rei was too busy mentally patting himself on the back, and Tyson was already thinking about what he would do the day after…

Bryan in the mean while was smirking predatory like at the rest of his friends, almost daring them to contradict him.

"Cool down you bird brain we are going," Kai nudged him in the ribs to make him stop smirking –it was quite freaky.

He then sighed.

Tomorrow it would be a looooong day…

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** that's me, or this fic is getting stranger as time goes by? I mean, I wasn't up to write it anyway, but here I am… however, I think that in the next chapter I will be moving into neutral place. Ehm… you'll soon see what I mean.

**Kammyh:** you fucking son of a xxxxx! Gimme back my t.A.T.u's album!

**Haru:** nu!

**Kammyh: **I said GIMME BACK MY ALBUM!

/Kammyh chasing around Haru/

**Tala **/sweatdrop: please, give it back…

**MasterFranny:** /ignoring chasers/ I will give you… an interview with the OCs!

**Kammyh **/stops chasing Haru: OC? The tv-show? Where? Where//Looks around frantically/

**Kai **/twitches, hits Kammyh with random heavy object: shut up crazy girl.

**MF: **here we have Gavriil and Haru!

/People in the background cheering and clapping hands/

**MF: **so tell me, what are you doing here? What's your relationship with the principal characters?

**Haru: **what? Wasn't me the principal chara?

**Gavriil:** no, dobe. Anyway, we can't tell yet.

**Haru: **I had steamy night session with him /points at Kai/.

/Tala growls, Kammyh, who recovered from the hit, pats him on the head/

**MF: **well… then, ehm… /turns to Kai/ Kai! How was your first time with Haru?

**Kai **/blushing **really** hard: I… uh… well…

/Tala's growl turns louder/

**MF: **next chappie, more questions!


	5. Plotting and Battling

**Note:** that actually took me a lot to get down, because…next chapter my not–so–original plot will be revealed… sigh. I am kinda dreading that chapter.

**MasterFranny:** I rewrote the prologue. I also worked on this, after Kammyh threatened me continuously for days…

**Kai:** soooo… we get a party? You seem to be in love with parties and sleepovers lately.

**MF:** yeah. They're funny and this way I can add people to complicate… uh… lighten things up!

**Tala:** Gods.

**MF:** there is a little Russian VS Japanese thing here, for the translations wait the ending notes.

……………………………………………

Thanks again to the nice people who reviewed you are my light… :)

……………………………………………

**Rating**: M!

**Summary:** Someone is up to save them before it is too late. Will he succeed? Will he just complicate things? TalaKai, BryanRei, others.

**Warning:** YAOI inside. Flames will be used to work fireplace and not even looked at if about YAOI. Not just yaoi but disturbing scenes as well.

**Disclaimer**: If my name was Aoki Takao, then maybe but since it's not:-P

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 04: Plotting and Battling**

Being a sunny day, not to count Tala was ranting about training, Kai had decided they would go to Tyson's by foot; living quite far away from the part of the city where the loudmouth blader was in, Kai woke up early, around six, to prepare himself. Ok, maybe this was quite _too_ early, but, then he would have time for himself for once.

Ever since the NeoBorg magically appeared at his front door, Kai could as well forget the existence of the word 'privacy'. Wherever he went, any of the rooms –and there were quite a few, since it was a mansion– he would find one of the others already there.

It was effectively pissing him of.

If, let's say, he wanted to train for some time in his gym, then here there was already Bryan kicking at his punching sack, or simply using his weights. If he wanted to read a book in the library, Spencer would be found in there, sprawled on the couch, with a pile of books at his side and one in his hands; he never questioned the teen again about his likings after seeing his last book was one of Trozkij's; if then, by chance, Kai felt the sudden desire to go outside to train with Dranzer, Ian would be playing around, generally too noisy for Kai to concentrate on his attacks.

Actually, what Ian was doing last time he ventured out to blade was all but normal and had caused Kai to question Ian's sanity.

Catching butterflies.

"Krasnij babochka!" yelped Ian following one.

"Akai chyoochyoo," replied Kai, not even looking up from his bey. Of course, Ian didn't pay attention to the fact that, the slate haired blader was replying in Japanese and not in Russian; the Snake wasn't really speaking to him anyway.

"Cyornij babochka!" Ian yelped turning around and following another one.

"Kuroi chouchou…" Kai twitched lightly.

"Belij babochka!" Ian now was bouncing.

"Shiroi chouchou…" Kai twitched more.

"Babochka babochka!"

"Chyoochyoo chouchou…" Kai sighed in defeat. No training.

And, last of all, not even his room was safe. Tala would be found there, either on the bed –giving Kai a full view of his wonderful, delicious… ehm– or looking around.

No privacy anymore. Not at all.

Sighing Kai placed his marks on his cheeks and went downstairs for a light breakfast, and was plainly disappointed… Spencer was already there.

"(Good morning,)" the blond was at the table pouring himself a cup of coffee –with a lot of milk– and when he heard Kai enter, he greeted him with a distant wave of his hand.

"(Why up already?)" Kai took a clean cup and let the other pour some milk in it.

"(Couldn't sleep, that's all,)" Spencer smiled and returned to the book he was reading, and Kai let himself fall on the chair, sipping his coffee. "(Oh, and, Kai, tell me, how was your first?)"

After having coughed for five straight minutes, and having cleaned the table from the coffee, Kai was able to properly blush –he seemed to be choking and blushing a lot lately, not to mention people around were reading his face like an open book.

"(How… how did you…)" he spluttered, looking at the blond blader in shock. Spencer merely smiled, and went back to his book.

Kai sighed, if they both knew there was nothing he could do against it, so he'd better start acting like his old self… "(What book… Harry Potter!)" Kai widened his eyes and stared at the big volume in Spencer's hands, completely astonished by his choice of reading.

At least… it wasn't Trozkij…

He simply couldn't imagine what was so appealing in this book that caused Spencer's attention.

"(It's not _that_ bad,)" Spencer replied lifting his eyes from the pages.

"(I can't believe it…)"Kai shook his head, then added waving his hand, "(it's also Max's favourite book… at least you'll have something to talk about,)" he turned his attention to his coffee, missing the light blush that threatened to appear on Spencer's pale face.

Yeah, right, he already knew that…

Later that morning, as Tala, Bryan and Ian woke up, Kai found himself almost eager to go; it wasn't that he really wanted to see Tyson or Daichi, only that… it would be good to see people that were different than the NeoBorg for once, and he didn't mind seeing Rei. Not even Max, if he wasn't in a sugarhigh.

Maybe not even Hilary would be bad, as long as she refrained herself from speaking… gods her voice would have any dead person toss and turn in their tomb begging for mercy.

The walk was peaceful, because they managed to evade all places where fans would be, and in the end they spotted Tyson's house. Neither of the NeoBorg had ever been there apart from Kai, and Bryan eyed with approval the dojo as they entered in the garden.

Kai was surprised to see Garland and Brooklyn were there, as well as Hilary, Max, Rei, Daichi and obviously Tyson; in a corner there was Hiro speaking with Mystel, who was sitting on a branch of the tree that was in the dojo's garden.

The moment Tyson spotted them there was a blur of blue and a stampede and a second later Kai found himself being hugged to death by the hyper loudmouth. He groaned in pain and slight amusement and pulled away Tyson, who smiled and turned to Tala, ready to reserve the red head a similar treatment.

Tala's azure eyes turned into frozen blue depths as the Wolf growled deeply, and Tyson suddenly lost the desire to hug him. He glanced hesitantly at Bryan but gulped at the similar glare that clearly stated, 'touch me and die'.

He laughed sheepishly but then he saw Ian standing in the back, clearly observing warily the people he didn't know. He'd seen the tournaments at the TV, but still.

"Ooh, you! You're Ian, right? I didn't see you with the others at the tournament!" Tyson ruffled Ian's hair, not aware of the shocked and disgusted glare of the short blader, not even when Spencer looked down at him and said in Russian, "(Ian, remember what the doctor said… don't bite dirty things)".

Tala and Kai snickered and Bryan smirked –his attention already fixed on a certain raven haired teen– whilst Tyson, not knowing Russian, merely frowned in confusion.

"Guys, come here, I'll do presentations!" Tyson waved to the others to come near, and they did –Hiro as well. "This is Kai's former team, the Demolition Boys, no wait, the Blitzkrieg Boys!" he frowned again, "NeoBorg!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"This is Bryan," the bluenette pointed to the lilac haired blader, who grunted. "Don't mind him, he seems terrible but he is nicer than he was before!" Tyson turned to Spencer, "and this is Spencer! Kai told me he loves reading!" Spencer glared at Kai, who looked away. "And this is Ian, he wasn't with the team so I guess he was in Russia all the time!"

Tyson smiled broadly and pointed to the group, "those are Brooklyn, Garland and my brother Hiro, and she's Hilary! Don't make her angry or you'll suffer! Hilary? Come on, why aren't you coming near?"

The brown haired girl was staying behind, clearly scared by the similar looks all the NeoBorg team had to Kai when she first met him; they were cold and almost expressionless, apart the glares, and they looked like soldiers, or something…

She didn't like any of them, especially since Kai returned to their team during the Third World Tournament. She didn't know anything about before, but she was still afraid.

Brooklyn and Garland instead nodded in greeting, with a smile.

"Please to meet you guys," Hiro held out his hand, and after some uncertainty Tala grasped it and let it go.

As if this had been some kind of signal, the NeoBorg's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"You guys act like soldiers!" Hiro shook his head.

"That's what we were meant to be," Bryan mumbled, but Hiro heard it nonetheless. "Training is hard to forget when you are around others".

Rei saw some kind of sadness flicker in the Falcon's eyes, and stepped towards him to ease things up, all the while congratulating with himself because he managed to understand the lilac haired blader's rather scarce display of emotions.

Being around Kai for a lot of time helped him all right.

"Come on, the party is inside! Let's go!"

As Bryan's attention was completely and hopelessly turned to the Chinese blader, Ian snickered but followed the others inside, and after a moment the others did as well.

Kai frowned, and stopped on the entrance, looking around in confusion, crimson eyes flickering through the garden.

"Problems?" Brooklyn was at his side, green eyes bright and open.

"I… no, it's nothing," Kai shook his head. _'I thought someone was staring at me… I'm just paranoid'_.

Brooklyn smiled warmly, before stretching his hand towards Kai.

"I realized that I never apologized for hurting you during our battle… I hope we will be able to be friends".

The slate haired teen blinked, before accepting the hand and returning the smile with one of his –small– ones.

"Sure," he replied.

Brooklyn beamed and entered inside, but then as Kai was about to follow him, he turned back and stared at the Phoenix with dark green orbs, "I felt the stare as well…"

……………………………………………

"(Sir, Subjects 164, 236 and 631 are in contact with the host,)" a man spoke softly in his phone, brown eyes staring intently at the dojo from his position above the wall, hidden behind the tall tree Mystel had once been upon.

Being one of the best hired men of his master, he had been able to follow without being discovered even the Demolition Boys, or, as they prefer to be called now, NeoBorg. His boss wasn't one that liked to be defied, and something he considered his would never be free.

The Demolition Boys were his property, and they were soon to be reminded of that.

A cold voice replied from the other end of the phone, dropping malice from every word; he was a powerful and scary man, and even the spy was afraid of what could happen whether he lost his coldness.

"(Keep spying on them and report me anything that seems out of normal)" the voice ordered him.

"(Yes sir, I will,)" he replied, seriously.

……………………………………………

Boris smirked viciously as he sat down on his seat, evilly staring at the experiment he worked on since two years before.

The first part of it was finally successful, after twenty–four moths of hard work, and he could see the results standing inside the cylindrical capsule on the other side of the glass.

Many scientists were working around it, monitoring it, injecting it with any kind of drug as they checked on its vital signs. He had to use first this one because he had to be sure the experiment would be successful, before starting with his second, and primary, one.

As the first attempt so far had been successful, twelve months ago he's approved the start of the second one, following step by step his first attempt, not wanting to destroy the only chance that was given to him.

And now, the second experiment was standing in a similar capsule next to the other, monitored even more, to make sure it was growing fine.

If any of the stupid teens out there had known that the tournament with the BEGA team had been a fluke, they wouldn't have believed it. But Boris had wanted to try a different way to take over the world by using false gentleness with his weapons, especially with Brooklyn.

Now, as his new plan had failed, he had returned gladly at his ongoing project, feeling rather more satisfied in this one than in the previous, where he'd been forced to act nice.

If only with blind and stupid crowds and press, he would be able to stand the act, but with his weapons… he shuddered thinking he had treated them as real people, when they were nothing but his weapons, his… army.

"(Should we let the Experiment 01 out for a while? We have to do some check upon its reactions,)" one of the scientists, eyes glinting from behind the glasses, stared up at the director, a pile of paper in his hands.

Boris didn't care about it anymore, not even if it took years for it to succeed –now that experiment 02 was growing just as successful, he could even get rid of it.

But then again, as his eyes set on the thing inside the capsule, floating inside a reddish liquid, that thing could always be useful as testing subject for all the drugs.

"(Let it out, and start testing on him the new drugs)" he ordered.

The scientist's eyes brightened with an evil glint as he nodded, proceeding into draining away the red liquid from the first capsule.

That would be useful when his weapons were returned to him. So then, he could give all of them a good welcome back…

……………………………………………

When Gavriil finally found one of the places he was looking for, it was almost time for him to go and meet up with Haru. He loathed being late, considering what had happened last time he left Haru alone, but this time he trusted the younger teen to be able to behave.

Light golden eyes stared at the dojo, then at the man on the tree, who was oblivious to him as he shifted to have a better view on the inside of the house and at the people gathered there.

He knew his training would pay off in situations like this, and he had to thank his sensei of this. Now he was able to spy so secretly and silently that virtually no one could detect he was there… not even the trained man on the tree.

Moving around with grace and noiselessly he searched through the wall a spot from which he would peer inside without being discovered, and when he found it he jumped upon the wall and looked beneath him at the garden before letting himself slip down, effectively landing on the grass on the other side of the wall, hidden behind a big bush.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he looked at the teens inside the dojo as well, glad he had been able to find them in time. Maybe he'd been a little too early, considered they would not find out about the Experiments until some time later, but befriending with all of them beforehand would be proven useful when it come to helping them out.

Now, he just hoped Haru would keep an eye on the real danger and report to him any strange moves and not do anything stupid like he was used to… but he knew that Haru was responsible, when he wanted to.

He looked cautiously at all the faces that now were all turned to the bluenette –Tyson Granger– who was making a fool of himself together with his companion the monkey –aka Daichi Sumeragi. There was the American, Max Tate, and the girl –her name was something like Hikari Tachibana… Hilary maybe– and there was a short teen with enormous glasses on his head, eyes nowhere to be found. That one had to be Kenny.

A tall teen stood proudly with his brow raised at Tyson, a sarcastic smile on his face, teal hair tied in a low ponytail, and Gavriil knew who he was the moment he looked at him –it would be hard not to recognize him as Garland.

Gavriil searched around until he found the other recognizable teen, the one with green eyes and orange hair, Brooklyn Kingston.

Smiling, Gavriil spied as Brooklyn peered continuously at Garland when he thought the others around didn't notice, and shook his head –he looked too innocent to be the Brooklyn that was at the tournament…

Then Gavriil's eyes spotted two of the Demolition Boys, Spencer and Ian; he snickered for a moment, watching with amusement as the blond Russian approached the blond American, clearing his throat and saying something that caused the hyper one to start bouncing.

Then, his eyes fell on the raven haired teen that was smiling as he looked around, and he grimaced. He recognized the long hair, and the amber eyes, and he bit his lower lip. Rei Kon.

He still looked too Chinese…

Gavriil looked at his own hair, glad it was so short instead of being as long as Rei's was, and shuddered at the thought of having to take care of so much hair –it could cause anyone to end up insane, how could Rei be able to stand and even worship it?

The violet haired teen followed Rei's stare as it trailed over the frame of a taller teen on the opposite wall, and sighed as he recognized it as Bryan Kutznekov. Really, at first sigh the looked just as wild as he himself was.

Laughing at his private joke, Gavriil wished his father would be there to see Bryan; he'd never allowed him to dress up like this, he even loathed the idea of it… what would he say if he ever saw how Bryan was dressed up?

And then, the remaining two teens entered the room. One had flaming red hair and even at the distance Gavriil was able to tell he had icy azure eyes; the other was an inch shorter than the red head and had slate hair of two shades of blue, darker on the back and lighter on the front.

He recognized them the moment he saw them, and felt his heart constrict as his eyes followed the two move around the room, finally settling down next to the lilac haired blader, who greeted them back with a nod.

He knew he and Haru had to hurry up if they wanted to have the chance to save them and protect them from the dangers that were to come.

With a last sigh and a side glance at the man still on the tree, he jumped over the wall outside in the street to set his plan into action, and to meet up with Haru.

……………………………………………

"**What did you do to your hair!**"

Gavriil groaned.

He knew that would be it. Haru was some melodramatic queen.

"I had to," he replied. "Come on, I don't want to be easily recognized by them the moment I approach".

"How could they recognize you now?" Haru bit his upper lip while scrutinizing the older teen, trying at the same time to stifle back a giggle –yes, a giggle– by clearing his throat.

"Well, later on, I don't want my cover to be spoiled by such a stupid detail," Gavriil glanced at his hair by grabbing a chunk of it with his fingers, "why? I think green would suit me".

Haru failed and started to laugh out aloud, "that's just too much! I can't believe you dyed your hair _green_ of all the colours!"

Gavriil growled deeply in his throat. "You should get your hair dyed as well" he muttered.

Haru shook his head, "I'll have to just put up my contact lenses like you did, though, mine will be much cooler than those silver ones of your".

True to the speech, Gavriil hadn't just dyed his hair of a deep, dark shade of green for no good reason but his own –which was actually good, despite anything Haru could come up against it– but had put on silverish lens on his eyes, and he looked quite a different person altogether.

Eventually Haru calmed down, so the two left their 'headquarters' to go through the city towards Tyson's dojo, all the while Gavriil asked Haru about the certain people he had to keep an eye upon.

"They are having incredibly difficult time to put up the façade for a neat business enterprise, you know," Haru grimaced, "I wonder how could they have been be able to hide for so much time, and still, be this secretive about their work".

Gavriil stared at him, "it's not that hard, knowing you spied on their back up plan… knowing where the real quarters are would be damn helpful but no, Mr. Glasses just couldn't find any track to this, and hell, if he couldn't I doubt anyone would".

"Are you saying they are purposely faking a not too–ingenious cover up to hide their real schemes so no one would think they are advancing further on their path?" Haru whistled, "Hell, I take back what I said then".

Gavriil shook his head, "to think you should be much smarter than you appear to be" he muttered, no ill–natured, and Haru just pretended he did not hear the last sentence.

"Hell with that, how do you think you are going to get them befriend you?" Haru looked before him and saw the dojo appear in front of them.

"I'll have one of them battle me, Mr. Glasses said it's the easiest way around, knowing how the BeyBlade Champion acts when he's challenged".

Haru smirked, "don't play too rough, don't have him freak around, and… don't humiliate him too much".

"Yes, mother," Gavriil rolled his eyes.

Both stilled.

"Don't. Ever. Joke on. Like this," Haru grimaced and shuddered.

Gavriil shuddered as well, "yeah, I won't… that's creepy enough as it is".

"I'll go have a walk while you beat the crap out of Tyson Granger and I'll look around a bit –I promise I won't go in any pub or club or anything like that" the red haired teen assured.

"I'll dare you to, Haru! It's not even seven in the evening! What are you planning to do from now on!" Gavriil, the now green haired teen, shook his head in defeat and walked forwards while Haru turned to the right and walked away, hands in his pockets, singing a tune in what sounded suspiciously like Russian.

Gavriil looked up at the tree as he passed to the gate of the dojo, and was satisfied the guard was no more up there. It made his task easier because, he would be able to approach them without alerting anyone.

Suddenly he found himself in the trajectory or a flying katana and only his awfully quick reflexes prevented him from being hit as he moved to his right, the katana missing his face by inches.

"Ouch, sorry ya' dude!" came a deep, loud voice.

Gavriil groaned.

"No problem sir, you didn't hit me anyway," he replied, wincing as he found himself looking straight into the eyes of Grandpa Granger, the one and only.

He shuddered inwardly.

"So, whadda ya looking for huh?" Grandpa Granger came dangerously near, his eyes probing Gavriil, looking up and down at him, scrutinizing him.

How. He. Hated. This.

"I was… um… I want to see Tyson" he said, his voice catching some steady tone whilst he spoke. "I want to challenge him to a BeyBlade match".

"A challenger! Waaah!"

Gavriil again, found himself caught in–between a flying object –er, not that _object_ this time, since it was actually Daichi who threw himself at him.

Again, he moved, and Daichi found himself face flat on the grass, but was up a millisecond later, small grin on his face again.

'_I didn't think he was so short,'_ Gavriil thought to himself while staring sown at Daichi. _'I sort of thought he would be tall… anyway, down to business…'_

"You are… um… the Sumeragi guy?" Gavriil turned his face into the most respectable frown he could muster, and stared down hard with a glare that would have made Bryan proud. "I am not here for you, kid, I want to challenge Tyson Granger".

"No one will challenge Ty but me, until **I** win the title and up then, you won't need to challenge him any more, because then, **I** will be the champion and you'll have to challenge **me**!"

Gavriil fought the urge to roll his eyes, and was relieved when another voice, soft and warm, spoke up.

"Daichi, you are hopeless… hey, who are you? A challenger?"

Rei appeared in front of Gavriil, who widened his eyes a little, seeing he was slightly taller than the Chinese blader. Of all the things.

"Hai, I am here to challenge the World Champion to a beyblade battle," he spoke, his voice considerably warmer than when speaking to Daichi –who was at the moment sulking in a corner because he was being ignored.

"Ty is back with the rest of the team, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" it didn't occur to Rei to ask for his name, as he walked in the back garden with Gavriil on his heels.

Gavriil's silver eyes were looking at the raven haired blader without him knowing, taking in every detail.

So young. Younger than him, right now.

This was quite amusing.

Reaching the rest of the group Gavriil previously spied upon, the green haired teen noticed a person was missing, and it was Kai Hiwatari.

He held no worry for his whereabouts because, it was still too early to worry about it.

"Hey guys, this is a guy who wants to challenge Tyson! His name is… er, what's your name again?" Rei turned to him and Gavriil smiled.

"My name is–" he started, but was interrupted by Tyson, "a challenge! I'll take you down in one attack!"

"Tyson you stupid! Don't yell that way!" Hilary slapped the back of his head causing the bluenette to wince in pain, "don't mind him, his stomach's what speaks for him usually".

"(And also that thinks for him as well,)" Tala muttered to Bryan in Russian, causing the other teen to chuckle, and Gavriil smirked.

Obviously he knew Russian.

"Anyway, as I was saying, my name is," he stopped, he couldn't reveal his real name… too bad, he had to make one up. "Alexandr".

He grimaced lightly –that would be the name they were going to call him from now on if he managed to befriend them, couldn't he simply chose another name?

No one noticed his reaction; they were all busy laughing at Tyson to see him, but soon enough the bladers were ready to watch the beybattle.

"Well then, Alexandr, let's see if you are any match for a champion like me!" Tyson wasn't the guy that let himself be scared off by any incoming stranger.

Though this one looked like a gruff version of Rei, or maybe Garland, Tyson was sure they would be friends. He looked too nice to pass up the opportunity!

"Three, two, one… let it rip!" both yelled.

Tyson's grey beyblade landed on the ground in front of them and started spinning around, and soon was joined by a completely dark brown bey, with dark orange strips on its surface, that swiftly took after Dragoon, clashing against it and sending it in the air.

"Come on Dragoon, show him what you've got!" Tyson yelled, and Dragoon came back down, hitting the opponent's bey, but the brown spinning bey simply accused it without backing away.

"Shakkra!" Gavriil yelled, and the brown beyblade disappeared from the sight, reappearing above Tyson's, slamming down on it and proceeding into clashing again and again, not giving Tyson a moment to gather up thoughts.

"Come on Ty, you can do better than this!" yelled Max, whilst Daichi was glaring at the bluenette.

"Don't you dare lose against him!" he yelled so loudly Gavriil and Rei winced.

Tyson nodded furiously and glaring at Gavriil he yelled with all his might, "Dragoon, let's show him what we've got! Come on, Dragoon!"

The huge Blue Dragon sneaked out of the bit chip in all its majesty, roaring as it uncurled above the battle field, and Tyson was less than surprised to see Gavriil's eyes follow the dragon's shape –he was definitely a good blader, it would be a waste if he couldn't see BitBeasts.

"It really looks impressing," Gavriil said, but something in his tone made Bryan, Tala and Rei frown in confusion –whilst Tyson merely laughed.

He didn't sound impressed at all.

There was a hint of something in his voice, as if he already knew the Dragon –which would be true, if 'Alexandr' guy had seen any of Tyson's battles either on TV or in the stadium.

But still, something was off.

Dragoon counter attacked Shakkra with strong and fierce clashes, hitting it over and over again, pushing it back until the line of water the little pond in the garden provided, and it was obvious to the bladers that 'Alexandr' guy's bey was to be thrown into anytime now.

"Shakkra! Finish this off!" Gavriil, not wanting to take the battle longer than he first thought it would be needed to, grinned almost maliciously, letting the adrenaline of the fight reach him.

A worth opponent was still a worth opponent.

"Dragoon, now! Push him down!" Tyson yelled.

Wrong move –Dragoon backed slightly away and rushed on Shakkra like a bolt.

"Now! Move!"

With the last cry, the brown beyblade came to life and spinning out of reach, reappeared behind Dragoon, and using the opponent's strength against it, he only had to brush against Dragoon to send it straight down in the pond. Tyson's beyblade fell on the bottom, unmoving.

"Seems like I win," Gavriil mused.

He would have had more problems if Tyson had fought up to his standards, but luckily for him, the pond had been there to finish him off neatly.

Tyson gaped in shock at him and then at the still spinning brown bey, while all the bladers –except for Tala and the NeoBorg, who merely smirked– started to laugh at him, picking him up for his obvious mistake.

And only the NeoBorg actually understood that, that new guy had not relied only on his luck… but also on his blading skills.

"Well then, Mr. Luck!" Tyson shook it off with a laugh, not seeing Daichi's hurt expression. "Why don't you come inside and have a drink with us?"

Gavriil almost beamed loudly –though he actually did that inwardly– but he restrained himself, merely smirking in appreciation, "that would be great," he replied.

As supposed.

Too easy.

……………………………………………

**Translations (for Japanese, I used Hepburn):**

Krasnij babochka (Russian) – Red butterfly

Akai chouchou (Japanese) – Red butterfly

Cyornij babochka (Russian) – Black butterfly

Kuroi chouchou (Japanese) – Black butterfly

Belij babochka (Russian) – White butterfly

Shiroi chouchou (Japanese) – White butterfly

**MasterFranny:** don't mind the part in Russian and Japanese. Our Japanese teacher had the same conversation with her daughter, and when she told that to us we were laughing and so, Kammyh thought it would be amusing to use that. Of course the Russian part was added.

**Kammyh:** chouchou, chouchou!

**MF:** It was about time I had the bad guys appear… so, review, tell me what you think! Bring me light please:)


End file.
